


Puolikkaat

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Teacher Draco Malfoy, aurori!Harry, opettaja!Draco, seikkailua romantiikalla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Heistä tulisi Potterin kanssa vielä hyvät ystävät.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Kirje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämä oli ensimmäinen ficcini, jota lähdin julkaisemaan. Tahdon muistuttaa, että tämä on tosissaan kirjoitettu kesällä 2005, ennen kuin olin kovinkaan montaa ficciä lukenut ja ehkä juuri siksi onkin täynnänsä klisesoppaa ;)
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_
> 
> * * *

Mies käveli rehvakkaasti pitkin hiljaista katua. Olisi voinut kuvitella, että miestä pelottaisi kulkea rähjäisten talojen katveessa varsinkin, kun hän oli pukeutunut merkkivaatteisiin ja hänen kaulassaan kimalsi paksu kultaketju.

Miehellä oli komeat kasvonpiirteet, pitkät vaaleat hiukset ja harmaat silmät. Hän oli varsinainen ilmestys. Seudusta huolimatta miehen asenne oli röyhkeä ja päätellen syvennyksiin jäävien laitapuolen kulkijoiden käytöksestä, miestä kunnioitettiin. Kukaan ei hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa, kukaan ei puhunut hänelle mitään.

Mies kääntyi kulmasta vieläkin kapeammalle ja hiljaisemmalle kadulle, livahti varjoisaan syvennykseen ja jäi odottamaan. Hän otti huikan taskumatistaan, irvisti ja laittoi sitten kätensä takaisin taskuun puristaen sormensa kapean taikasauvan ympärille. Hän oli aivan hiljaa, lähes hengittämättä, ja odotti kärsivällisesti.

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua odotus palkittiin. Kujalle hiipi varjo, joka kulki erittäin hitaasti ja varovasti ohi syvennyksen. Mies odotti, että varjo ehti kunnolla ohi, osoitti sitten sauvalla itseään ja leijui hitaasti ylös. Ylhäällä mies käveli katon toiselle reunalle ja hyppäsi sieltä alas leijuen hitaasti kadulle.

Mies lähti kävelemään päinvastaiseen suuntaan kuin aikaisemmin ja pysähtyi jo muutaman korttelin. Hän napautti rystysillään vankkaa puuovea. Se avautui raolleen äänettä ja rakoon ilmestyi silmä, joka tutkaili vaaleaa miestä. Muutama vaimea sana vaihdettiin ja pian ovi avautui juuri sen verran, että vieras pääsi luikahtamaan sisälle. Mies käveli ovenvartijan ohi ja jatkoi pitkin käytävää. Hän kääntyi kulmasta oikealle, käveli käytävän viimeiselle ovelle ja astui sisään huoneeseen.

Huoneessa oli kymmenkunta ihmistä, kaikki pukeutuneina tyylikkäästi ja kalliisti. Sohvia ja nojatuoleja pöytineen oli ripoteltu pieniin rykelmiin. Ihmiset puhuivat vaimeasti keskenään, joskin jotkut havahtuivat katsomaan uutta tulijaa. Muutama jopa nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi. Mies nyökkäsi takaisin ja kulki virvokkeilla lastatun pöydän viereen. Hän otti pullon, avasi sen ja lähestyi sivustalla olevaa sohvaa.

"Iltaa", hän sanoi isonenäiselle, harmaantuneelle miehelle.

"Kas, hyvää iltaa. Menikö matka hyvin?" vanhempi mies tiedusteli ystävällisesti ja teki tilaa viereensä. Mies oli näyttänyt yrmeältä mutta huomattuaan ystävänsä, hänen kasvonsa silisivät. Oli selvää, että vanhempi mies tunsi nuoremman hyvin ja nautti tämän seurasta.

"Suhteellisen. Lähdin liikkeelle hyvissä ajoin, joten pieni mutka matkassa ei aiheuttanut myöhästymistä." Vaalea mies iski silmää.

Vanhempi mies naurahti. "Jaahas, toivottavasti siivosit jälkesi."

"Tietysti." Kapeat huulet kääntyivät vinoon hymyyn.

"Oletko kuullut etukäteen, mitä tänään on kaupan?" harmaatukkainen kysyi. "Huhujen mukaan herra Jones ilmestyy henkilökohtaisesti paikalle."

"Sepä olisikin poikkeavaa. Olen ollut jo kymmenkunta kertaa mukana enkä vieläkään tiedä, miltä Jones edes näyttää. Tuotteiden siis olettaisi olevan jopa parempaa tasoa kuin ennen?"

"Kenties, kenties." Vanha mies myhäili tyytyväisen oloisena.

He istuivat hetken mietteissään nautiskellen virvokkeitaan. Vaaleatukkainen katseli huomaamatta ympärilleen. Tunnelma oli melko rento, mutta odottava. Huoneen peräseinällä oli koroke, jolle oli asetettu pöytä sekä tuoli. Pöydän takana oli ovi. Korokkeen ja sohvien välille oli jätetty kunnioittava tila. Sohvien ryhmityksestä saattoi päätellä, että pöydän ääressä istuisi normaalisti joku, jonka puheen haluttiin kuuluvan jokaisen kuuntelijan korviin.

_Missä olet, Jones._

"Suothan anteeksi", vaaleatukkainen sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli pöydän ääreen hakemaan toista pulloa. Hän asettui selin huoneeseen, tarttui taikasauvaansa puseron alla, osoitti pullorykelmää ja mutisi muutaman sanan. Pullot värähtivät ja kilahtelivat toisiaan vasten kuin näkymättömän käden heiluttamina. Mies oli muka törmäävinään pöytään selittääkseen ilmiön. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan, jotkut hymähtelivät.

"Hups", hän tokaisi ja painoi kämmenensä pöytään hilliten sen huojumista.

"Ehkä sinun ei pitäisi enää ottaa." Konkkanokkainen mies naurahti.

"Taidat olla oikeassa."

Mies palasi takaisin sohvalle. Hän puheli jonkin aikaa yhdentekeviä harmaatukkaisen kanssa ja seurasi toisella silmällään pöydän tyhjenemistä. Pikku hiljaa ihmisten silmät alkoivat lupsottaa, ja heidän näki nojailevan seiniin. Eräs tummanharmaaseen pukuun sonnustautunut keski-ikäinen mies nojasi tuolinsa selkänojaan, antoi päänsä retkahtaa taakse ja aloitti kuorsauksen.

Yhtäkkiä kaikki muutkin näyttivät nukahtaneen. Vaalea mies kallisti päätään seinää vasten ja sulki silmänsä melkein kokonaan teeskennellen nukkuvaa. Hän kuitenkin tirkisteli luomiensa raosta ja piti kätensä taskussaan puristaen taikasauvaansa.

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua takaovesta ilmestyi mustatukkainen, hyvännäköinen, kalpea mies, jonka hymy jähmettyi huulille, kun hän huomasi kaikkien nukkuvan. Miehen vihreät silmät pälyilivät ympärilleen ja hänen olemuksensa valpastui. Ennen kuin hän ehti kääntyä kannoillaan ja palata ovesta sinne, mistä oli tullut, vaaleatukkainen säntäsi pystyyn, vetäisi sauvan taskustaan ja osoitti sillä mustatukkaista suoraan rintaan.

_"Kangistumis tyystilys!"_

Mustatukkaisen miehen kädet ja jalat napsahtivat yhteen, ja hänen ruumiinsa jäykistyi. Mies keikkui hetken aikaa tasapainoa hakien ja kaatui, kuin hidastettuna, selälleen. Loitsija käveli kangistuneen miehen viereen pitäen sauvaa edelleen kädessään ja katsoi alas tuijottaviin silmiin.

"Sainpas sinut kiinni. Tämä oli viimeinen huutokauppasi varastetuilla jästitavaroilla!" Hän kumartui ja otti mustatukkaista kiinni käsivarresta. "Nyt lähdettiin ministeriöön, Zabini."

Samalla hetkellä, kun Blaise Zabini tunsi sisuksissaan tutun, puristavan tunteen, hän huomasi, miten toisen miehen harmaat silmät muuttuivat yllättäen vihreiksi. He kaikkoontuivat jättäen huoneeseen kaikumaan poksahtavan äänen.

Harry ilmiintyi taikaministeriön sisääntuloaulaan, heitti Zabiniin vaimennusloitsun, jotta tämä ei kuulisi mitään, ja leijutti tätä edellään kohti hissejä. Harrylla oli vieläkin vaaleat, pitkät hiukset, mutta hänen silmänsä olivat jo muuttuneet vihreiksi. Monijuomaliemi oli tehokas keino vakoilla vihollista.

Atrium näytti samalta kuin ennenkin, ainakin melkein. Suihkulähteen vesi suihkusi tavalliseen tapaansa, mutta kultaiset patsaat näyttivät oudon rujoilta kauniiseen ympäristöönsä nähden. Dumbledoren ja Voldemortin taistelusta oli kulunut jo yhdeksän vuotta, mutta päätön velho seisoi vieläkin paikoillaan muiden yhtä raihnaisten hahmojen kera. Kun Killan jäsenet olivat sijoittuneet sodan jälkeen ministeriön johtoon, he olivat päättäneet yksimielisesti jättää suihkulähteen koristelun korjaamatta. Lahjoitetut kolikot menivät edelleen Pyhään mungoon, mutta suihkulähde itsessään toimi muistomerkkinä Voldemortin kukistumiselle ja sille, miten paljon henkiä se oli vaatinut. Harry pystyi jo kulkemaan aulan läpi romahtamatta surusta, mutta ensimmäisen aurorivuotensa aikana kyyneleet olivat täyttäneet hänen silmänsä aina, kun hän näki patsaat. Sota oli vienyt häneltä monta hyvää ystävää.

Harry näki Tonksin pitelevän hissin ovia auki ja kiirehti askeliaan. Hän nyökkäsi ohimennen vartijavelho Ericille, joka istui pöytänsä takana, ja astui sisään hissiin kolauttaen vahingossa Zabinin pään ovenkulmaan.

"Hups, anteeksi Zabini." Harry virnisti Tonksille.

"Heippa, Harry." Tonks hymyili takaisin. Hänellä oli tänään kirkkaanvihreät hiukset, jotka loistivat kilpaa hänen ruohonvärisen kaapunsa kanssa.

"Mennäänkö ensin yläkertaan?" Tonks kysyi ja Harry nyökkäsi myöntyvästi.

"Sait näköjään Zabinin vihdoinkin kiinni?" Tonks sanoi ja katsoi sitten Harrya hieman tarkemmin. "Silmäsi ovat jo muuttuneet vihreiksi", hän huomautti.

"Joo, mutta en halunnut juoda monijuomalientä yhtään enempää kuin oli pakko. Toivottavasti Zabini ei ehtinyt huomata sitä", Harry tuumi. "Vaikka eipä sillä oikeastaan ole mitään väliä. Onhan muillakin ihmisillä vihreät silmät. Tärkeintä on se, että tämä limanuljaska on saatu kiinni. Uskomatonta, että kävin hänen kanssaan samaan aikaan koulua." Harry osoitti peukalollaan olkansa päällä leijuvaa Blaisea, jonka ohimoa tökki ainakin viisi vaaleanviolettia lennokkia.

Viileä naisääni kuulutti:  
"Toinen taso, taikalainvartijaosasto sekä taikuuden sopimattoman käytöksen virasto, aurorien päämaja ja velhojen neuvoston hallintopalvelut."

"Menen moikkaan pomoa, nähdään, Harry." Tonks astui hissistä ulos.

Harry painoi _Alas_ -nappia ja hissi lähti kolistelemaan kohti kellareita. Harry jäi pois heti Salaisuuksien osaston alapuolella, aivan alimmassa kerroksessa, ja luovutti Zabinin vartijavelhoille. Oikeudenkäynti pidettäisiin myöhemmin.

Hän palasi takaisin hissiin ja valahti seinää pitkin, lattialle saakka. Hän painoi päänsä vasten seinää ja sulki silmänsä. Kaksi kuukautta hän oli elänyt eri ihmisenä. Hänen peitehahmonsa oli rikkaan perheen ainoa poika, joka hoiti dementoituneen isänsä imperiumia. Poika oli ollut hämäävästi Malfoyn näköinen ja Harry oli nauranut pitkään, kun oli ensimmäisen kerran nähnyt tulevan henkilöllisyytensä. Perhe ansaitsi elantonsa huumekaupalla ja varastettua tavaraa välittämällä. Ei ihan mafiaperhe, mutta sinne päin. Hän oli kaapannut ministeriön käskyn mukaan jästinuorukaisen ja lyhentänyt tämän hiuksia monijuomaliemen ainesosaksi. Mies oli viettänyt kuluneet kaksi kuukautta turvatalossa ja hänen muistiaan muokattaisiin piakkoin, jotta hänet pystyttäisiin palauttamaan takaisin kotiinsa.

Harryn onneksi hän oli tuntenut Draco Malfoyn kouluaikoinaan. Hänen tarvitsi vain käyttäytyä niin kuin Malfoy oli käyttäytynyt Tylypahkassa, eikä kukaan ollut huomannut eroa. Rikkaiden perheiden hemmotellut pojat olivat näköjään aina samanlaisia. Siltikään onni ja Malfoy eivät tuntuneet sopivan samaan lauseeseen.

Hassua, miten elämä toimi. Malfoy oli ollut hänen pahin vihollisensa koulussa seitsemän vuoden ajan, ja vasta nyt, vuosia myöhemmin, Harry ymmärsi hänen käyttäytymistään. Imago oli tärkeä asia kyseisissä piireissä. Sillä, että Malfoy oli velhoperheestä ja toinen mies jästiperheestä, ei ollut väliä. Tärkeää oli se, että molemmat joutuivat käyttäytymisellään viestittämään ympäristölle omasta asemastaan. Joutuivat pitämään yllä naamiota, joka oli kopea ja kylmä, ja toimi eräänlaisena suojakilpenä. Keon suurimman kyyn ei tarvinnut pelätä pienempiään, joten niin kauan, kun Harry oli käyttäytymisellään viestittänyt olevansa suurin ja pahin, ilmaissut sanattomin elein hänen loukkaamisensa saavan nopean ja armottoman koston, hänellä ei ollut hätää. Hän oli koskematon.

Toisinaan Harry mietti, oliko Malfoyn käytös koulussa ollut pelkkää kilpeä vai johtuiko se siitä kasvatuksesta ja ympäristöstä, missä luihuinen oli lapsuutensa elänyt. Toisen Sodan aikaisten tapahtumien perusteella saattoi ainakin arvata sen, että ellei Malfoylla ollut aikaisemmin omatuntoa, oli se ainakin nyt herännyt. Malfoy oli nimittäin loikannut Killan puolelle, minkä johdosta useampi kuolonsyöjä, hänen isänsä muiden muassa, oli saanut surmansa. Harry ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt entisen koulukaverinsa motiiveja, mutta arveli tämän vihdoin tajunneen, ettei hänen isänsä ihan täysillä käynyt. Eikä myöskään Voldemort.

Harry ajatteli nykyään paljon Dracoa. Harrysta tuntui, että Draco saattaisi olla hyvinkin ainoa, joka ymmärtäisi, miltä hänestä tuntui. Tai no oikeastaan tuo oli liioittelua. Paremminkin Harry saattaisi olla ainoa, joka voisi edes aavistaa, miltä Dracosta tuntui. Malfoy oli kuitenkin välillisesti aiheuttanut vanhempiensa kuoleman. Harry koki edelleen syyllisyyttä Siriuksen kuolemasta. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan puhunut Dracon kanssa tapahtumista kertaakaan. Harry ei edes tiennyt, missä Draco tällä hetkellä oli.

Hän oli puurtanut Sodan jälkeen aurorikoulutuksessa työllistyen heti valmistuttuaan. Jo kolme vuotta hän oli juossut ympäri Englantia jäljittäen ensin kuolonsyöjiä ja vähitellen muitakin taparikollisia. Elämä oli omalla tavallaan jännittävää, mutta pidemmän päälle jatkuva metsästysleikki alkoi maistua puulta. Mutta silti. Miksi Harry ajattelin niin paljon Dracoa? Totuus oli se, että Harrylla oli ikävä sekä Tylypahkaa että ystäviään, Hermionea ja Ronia, mutta myös, tätä hän ei kyllä ääneen myöntäisi, Malfoyta. Aika todellakin kultasi muistot.

Harry huomasi usein muistelevansa kouluaikoja. Silloin suurimmat murheet olivat koskeneet sitä, mitä Lipetit kysyisi loitsujen kokeessa tai että osaisiko hämmentää omaa keitostaan juuri oikealla tavalla Kalkaroksen liemitunnilla. Ja tietysti Tylypahkassa oli ollut Malfoy ainaisella rohkelikkojen härnäämisellään ja pilkkaamisellaan. Miksiköhän Draco oli tuntunut keskittävän suureksi osaksi huomionsa Harryyn? Tietysti Harry oli ollut tavallaan Rohkelikkojen "kultapoika". Aina esillä joutuen kaikkeen mukaan. Ja hän oli myös taistellut julkisesti Voldemortia sekä kuolonsyöjiä vastaan, kun taas Draco oli Voldemortin läheisen kuolonsyöjän, Luciuksen, poika. Varmasti saava oman pimeänpiirtonsa käsivarteen heti koulusta päästyään.

_He olivat kuin kolikon kaksi puolta. Kultainen leijona ja hopeinen käärme. Harry ja Draco, Draco ja Harry._

Harry saapui atriumin tasolle tuntien päänsä pursuavan kummallisia ajatuksia. Hän päätti jättää raporttinsa vasta seuraavana päivänä ja painua asunnolleen nukkumaan hyvin ansaitut unet. Harryn kävellessä suihkulähteen ohi hän huomasi päättömän velhopatsaan olalla istumassa tutunnäköisen tunturipöllön.

"Hedwig!" Harry huudahti ja nosti käsivarttaan hymyillen leveästi. Hedwig lennähti hänen olalleen ja ojensi koipeaan, johon oli sidottu pergamenttikäärö. Harry irroitti käärön, avasi sen ja luki nopeasti viestin. Hänen leukansa loksahti. Harry kääntyi kannoillaan hetkeäkään miettimättä, suunnisti hisseille nousten toiselle tasolle ja käveli nopeasti yliaurorin toimiston ovelle. Hän koputti tammipuuta rystysillään.

"Sisään", oven takaa kuului syvä ääni.

Harry astui sisään huoneeseen ja tokaisi: "Haluan virkavapaata."


	2. Liemiä ja nostalgiaa

Kello soi vuoden viimeisellä taikajuomien tunnilla, ja Draco Malfoy huiskautti kättään luokalle ilmoittaen tunnin loppuneen. Oppilaat keräsivät kattilansa ja poistuivat luokasta. Eräs kuudesluokkalainen luihuistyttö pysähtyi punastellen opettajanpöydän ääreen ja mutisi kesälomatoivotukset. Draco hymyili tytölle aiheuttaen punastumisen syvenevän siinä määrin, että tyttö muistutti lähinnä retiisiä. Tyttö poistui lähes puolijuoksua, ja oven toiselta puolen kuului hermostunutta kikatusta. Ilmeisesti kyseessä oli ollut jonkinlainen vedonlyönti, Draco ajatteli hajamielisenä.

Vastaavaa tapahtui tuon tuostakin, sillä Draco tuntui olevan tyttöjen lempiopettaja. Hän oli keskimittaista pidempi, solakka, mutta kuitenkin sopivista kohdista lihaksikas. Hänen hartiansa olivat leventyneet, kun lapsuus oli jäänyt taakse, ja Dracosta oli tullut mies. Hänen pitkät, vaaleat hiuksensa kimalsivat soihtujen valossa. Hiukset olivat aina hyvin harjatut ja laskeutuivat pehmeinä hänen olkapäilleen. Dracon kasvonpiirteet olivat jalomuotoiset. Nenä oli lähes aatelisen ylväs, silmät syvänharmaat ja huulet aistikkaat. Mutta hänen ihonsa oli se, joka antoi vaikutelman lähes yliluonnollisesta ilmestyksestä. Iho oli kuulas ja hyvin vaalea. Hän melkein loisti omaa valoaan. Draco tiesi hyvin, että oli komea.

Häntä nauratti toisinaan oppilaiden salavihkaiset tuijotukset ja huokaukset. Hän tiesi, että olisi voinut saada kenet tahansa, mutta häntä eivät kiinnostaneet kikattavat teinit. Draco tiesi, ettei kukaan voisi saada häntä kiinnostumaan itsestään. Hän oli sentään yrittänyt etsiä monta vuotta sekä taikamaailmasta että jästien joukosta. Hänen kuraveristen halveksunta oli laantunut sitten kouluvuosien.

Draco nousi hitaasti ylös pöytänsä takaa ja katsoi ympärilleen suuressa tyrmässä. Tämä oli hänen valtakuntansa. Hänen elämänsä suurin tavoite sitten Toisen Sodan oli ollut jatkaa opettajansa Kalkaroksen jalanjäljissä ja siirtää omaa osaamistaan nuoremmille. Liemet olivat Dracon intohimo. Hän saattoi viettää tuntikausia rakentaen täydellistä keitosta raaka-aineista. Vielä nyt, vuosien jälkeen, hän sai suurta tyydytystä onnistuessaan valmistamaan juuri oikeanlaisen juoman. Tämä oli taikuutta ylitse muiden. Draco kietoi viittansa tiukemmin ympärilleen. Tässä oli kaikki, mitä hän elämältään halusi. Melkein.

Draco harppoi ulos tyrmästä hiukset liehuen. Hänen saappaidensa korot kopisivat lähes autioilla käytävillä. Muutama luihuinen tuli vastaan, hän nyökkäsi pienesti omille tupalaisilleen. Hän oli ottanut kolme vuotta aikaisemmin liemien opettajan viran vastaan sillä ehdolla, että pääsisi Luihuisen tuvanjohtajaksi. Hän ei ollut aivan Kalkaros vertainen suosiessaan omiaan ja sortaessaan rohkelikkoja, mutta luihuiset olivat tietysti hänen suosikkejaan. Draco kääntyi kulmasta ja näki kahden oppilaan lähes kaksintaistelevan Barnabas Bauka-aivon kuvakudoksen edessä.

"Karkotaseet!" Draco huudahti ja oppilaiden sauvat lensivät heidän käsistään. Luihuispoika ja rohkelikkopoika tuijottivat säikähtäneinä Dracoa.

"Professori Malfoy, Welton hyökkäsi minun kimppuuni, minä vain puolustauduin", mustatukkainen luihuispoika ennätti sanomaan.

"Ha, tuo tuossa yritti kirota minut!" Welton osoitti luihuista.

"Viisi pistettä Rohkelikolta tappelun aloittamisesta, eikä käytävillä saa muutenkaan taikoa. Nyt alkakaa laputtaa", Draco tiuskaisi ja palautti sauvat oppilaille. Luihuispoika näytti tyytyväiseltä itseensä ja lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, mistä Draco oli tullut. Weltoniksi kutsuttu mulkoili hetken Dracoa kulmiensa alta. Draco nosti toista kulmakarvaansa odottavasti, ja rohkelikko kääntyi kannoillaan ja läksi toiseen suuntaan. Draco joutui puremaan huultaan ettei olisi purskahtanut nauruun. _Luihuinen ja Rohkelikko. Rohkelikko ja Luihuinen._ Sama vanha kuvio. Hän saattoi helposti kuvitella pienten oppilaiden tilalle itsensä ja Harry Potterin. He olivat olleet aina tukkanuottasilla kouluaikoinaan.

Draco tarkisti, ettei yhtään oppilasta näkynyt enää käytävällä, käveli sitten kuvakudoksen edestä kolmesti ja keskittyi nostalgisiin ajatuksiinsa. Hän avasi oven, joka oli ilmestyi seinään, ja astui sisään huoneeseen. Jokaisella seinällä oli liikkuvia valokuvia tapahtumista hänen menneisyydestään. Huoneen joka ikinen esine liittyi jotenkin hänen muistoihinsa.

Hän käveli luudanvarren luo, jossa luki "Nimbus kaksituhattayksi". Hän kosketti vanhaa luutaansa hellästi sormenpäillään, siveli sitä ja tuijotti kuvaan, joka oli seinällä luudanvarren takana. Siinä hän näki itsensä toisluokkalaisena kiitämässä siepin perässä. Aivan hänen vierellään lensi Harry Potter. Molempien ilmeet olivat jännittyneet, silmät olivat sirrillä. Draco muisti hyvin tuon ottelun. Ja kaikki muutkin ottelut. _Draco ja Harry. Harry ja Draco._ Aina napit vastakkain.

Draco hymyili. Harry oli ollut ärsyttävä rohkelikkojen pelastajapoika, lähes pyhimys. Mutta, Draco myönsi itselleen, kouluajat olisivat olleet paljon tylsempiä ilman Harrya, vastustajaa, joka oli sentään hänen arvoisensa. He olivat olleet mielenkiintoinen pari. Draco havahtui ajatuksistaan. Pari? Oliko hän juuri ajatellut itseään ja Harrya parina? _No, korkeintaan taistelupari._ Draco astui keskelle huonetta ja antoi katseensa kiertää seiniä. Lähes jokaisessa kuvassa oli Harryn pikimusta pörrötukka ja vihreät, tuikkivat silmät. Oliko hänellä näin paljon muistoja Harrysta? Ja mistä lähtien hän oli ajatellut Harrya Harryna eikä Potterina?

Draco poistui huoneesta ajatukset entistä sekaisempana. Hän nojasi otsansa vasten kylmää kiviseinää ja sulki silmänsä. _Nyt keskityt, Malfoy. Ei sinulla ole mitään hätää, sinulla on kaikki mitä tarvitset. Olet onnellinen työssäsi. Piste._ Draco lähti kävelemään kohti opettajainhuonetta.

Piste ei vain tuntunut enää yhtä lopulliselta kuin ennen.

Draco asui kesät Lontoon huoneistossaan, jota hän rakasti. Se oli täydellinen jo värityksensä puolesta. Vihreää, hopeaa ja mustaa. Maailman kauneimmat värit, Luihuisen värit. Draco seisoi olohuoneessaan ja katseli hymyillen ympärilleen. Täytyi myöntää, että hänellä oli silmää. Hän katsahti ikkunasta. Siellä oli kirpeä, jo hieman syksyinen ilma. Oli sentään jo elokuun puoliväli.

Draco suuntasi kohti keittiötä ja avasi jääkaapin oven. Kaapissa oli vain yksi esine — kirja, jonka kannessa luki _"Tehokkaita taikoja käsittämättömän kokemattomille kokeille"_. Draco ei ymmärtänyt, miten olisi selvinnyt kesälomat hengissä ilman kokkauskirjaansa. Hän selaili laiskasti sivuja. _"Paahtopaistia pässinpäille" "Artisokkaa avuttomille"_. Kirja oli selvästi kirjoitettu alentuvalla asenteella. Tietysti joku elämäänsä kyllästynyt vanha noita, joka halusi kehuskella osaamisellaan. Kirjassa ei kuitenkaan mainittu tekijää. Draco oli ihmetellyt sitä joskus, mutta tuumaillut, että ehkä kaikki eivät halunneet mainetta.

Hän päätyi kevyeen lounaaseen ( _Maustettua meriliskon munuaista märkäkorville_ ) ja heilautti taikasauvaansa. Hän istuutui ruokapöytään höyryävän annoksensa ääreen ja avasi Päivän Profeetan. Hän oli tuskin maistanut haarukallista ruokaa saati sitten ehtinyt pääkirjoituksessa paria riviä pidemmälle, kun hänen takkaansa hulmahti vihreä tuli. Draco kirosi, kun ei ollut muistanut laittaa lukkotaikaa sen jälkeen, kun oli palannut Viistokujalta. Vihreiden liekkien keskelle ilmestyivät rehtori McGarmiwan tutut, ankarat kasvot.

"Professori Malfoy, olisiko hetki aikaa? Olen kutsunut kaikki opettajat koolle." Draco käveli takan ääreen hilliten vatsansa kurinaa.

"Toki, rehtori. Tehkäähän tilaa." Pää hävisi takasta. Draco otti arinalta purkin, kauhaisi kourallisen hormipulveria ja nakkasi sen takkaan astuen smaragdinvihreisiin liekkeihin.

"Tylypahka, rehtorin toimisto."

Draco hypähti ketterästi rehtorin takasta matolle ja pyyhkäisi noet olaltaan. Huoneessa oli jo muitakin opettajia, pienenpieni loitsujen Lipetit, astronomianoita Sinistra, kuraver— tai siis professori Granger, Draco korjasi ajatteluaan. Hermione Granger oli opettanut jo vuoden Pimeyden voimilta suojautumista, kun ketään muutakaan ei oltu virkaan löydetty. Varsinaisesti Granger oli muodonmuutosten opettaja, mutta oli joutunut jakamaan oppitunnit McGarmiwan kanssa. Draco ei ollut vieläkään hyvissä väleissä Grangerin kanssa, mutta he tulivat sentään toimeen. Olivathan he kuitenkin kollegoja.

Rehtori McGarmiwa istui työpöytänsä takana. Hän näytti tosiaankin rasittuneelta. Ei ollut helppoa hoitaa kahta virkaa yhtä aikaa, joten vuosi oli ollut hänelle vaikea. Draco istui vapaaseen tuoliin, nosti jalkansa toisen päälle ja asetteli sormenpäänsä vastakkain syliinsä. Hän katsoi odottavasti McGarmiwaa. Hetkisen perästä huoneeseen tulivat muutkin opettajat, viimeisenä professori Matoisa-Lankku, joka oli ottanut taikaeläinten hoidon professuurin vastaan Hagridin kuoleman jälkeen. Toinen Sota oli tosiaankin harventanut velhoväestöä.

"Kiitos, kun vastasitte näin nopeasti kutsuuni", McGarmiwa aloitti. "Kuten olette huomanneet, opettajia on liian vähän. Ensisijaisena pyrkimyksenäni on ollut löytää uusi pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettaja. Vaikkakin professori Granger hoitaa työnsä vallan mainiosti", rehtori nyökkäsi kohti Hermionea, joka hymyili pienesti vastaan, mutta näytti edelleen sangen keskittyneeltä, "voin sanoa, ettei tilanne ole helppo. Olen itse hoitanut sekä rehtorin virkaa että ylempien luokkien muodonmuutoksien opetusta, kun taas professori Granger on opettanut sekä PVS-tunnit että alaluokkien muodonmuutokset."

Draco antoi ajatustensa lentää. Kaikkihan tilanteen tiesivät, miksi tällainen kokous oli oikein järjestetty? Hän katseli lasittunein silmin McGarmiwan sulalla koristeltua suippokärkistä hattua ja keikautti tuoliaan hieman niin, että se lepäsi pelkkien takajalkojen varassa.

"Tilanteen kestämättömyyden vuoksi katsoin parhaaksi kirjoittaa vanhalle ystävälleni ja pyytää häntä avuksi ainakin ensi vuodeksi. Hän on kiireinen mies, mutta suostui kuitenkin hoitamaan vuoden ajan virkaa", McGarmiwa jatkoi, "joten voin iloisena kertoa teille, että syyskuun ensimmäisestä päivästä lähtien, siis jo kahden viikon kuluttua, saamme toivottaa tervetulleeksi uuden pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajan, professori Harry Potterin."

Dracon leuka loksahti auki, hänen tasapainonsa petti ja hän kaatui rämisten selälleen. Hermione tirskahti ja läppäsi nopeasti käden suulleen, McGarmiwa näytti siltä kuin olisi purrut huultaan, ettei olisi nauranut. Lattialta, jostain mustan kaavun sekä tuolinsäpäleiden seasta, kuului kiroilua.


	3. Käärme ja Leijona

Draco oli palannut ennen aikojaan Tylypahkaan. Hänen ajatuksensa myllersivät. Harry Potter vuoden ajan samoissa tiloissa hänen kanssaan. Miten se saattoi olla mahdollista? McGarmiwan yllättävän ilmoituksen jälkeen hän käynyt varmistamassa, ettei koko juttu ollut vain vitsi. Hän oli ollut melko varma asiastaan jo silloin, kun McGarmiwan suu vetäytyi lähes huomaamattomaksi viivaksi. Rehtorin sieraimien kalvetessa Draco oli heläyttänyt hurmaavimman hymynsä, pahoitellut kysymystään ja poistunut pikamarssia huoneesta. Draco oli oikeastaan alkanut kunnioittaa McGarmiwaa. Sekasortoisesta tilanteesta huolimatta tällä säilyi tiukka ote todellisuudesta, ja täytyi myöntää, ettei kukaan käynyt hyppimään hänen silmilleen. Ei ainakaan kukaan täysijärkinen.

Mutta mitä Draco tekisin Harryn... siis Potterin kanssa, Draco korjasi ajatustaan ärtyneenä. Potter, Potter, Potter. Potta-Potter, Pyhä Potter. Ärsyttävän hyvännäköinen Potter. Dracon silmät levisivät hänen tajutessaan, mitä oli juuri ajatellut, ja hän painoi kätensä korvilleen. Ei tällainen käynyt päinsä. Hän halusi vihata ja haukkua Potteria sekä Potterin kavereita. Ajatus kiersi hetken aikaa Dracon päässä, kunnes hän itsekin tajusi, miten naurettavia mietti. Hän oli jo 25-vuotias, Luihuisten tuvanjohtaja ja taikajuomien opettaja. Hän oli jo tehnyt rauhan kuraveri-Grangerin kanssa, ja hän kyllä, kautta Grindewaldin känsän, tekisi rauhan Potterinkin kanssa. Juuri niin. Saatuaan vihdoin selville, mitä oikein halusi, Malfoy hymyili itsekseen. Suunnitelma oli aukoton, ja hän pitäisi kiinni siitä kynsin ja hampain. Heistä tulisi Potterin kanssa vielä hyvät ystävät.

Draco astui peilin ääreen, kohensi hiuksiaan ja pyyhkäisi olemattoman pölyhiukkasen hihaltaan. Hän katsoi kuvajaistaan ja näki hyvin kalpean, kuulasihoisen nuoren miehen, jolla oli harteille laskeutuvat platinanvaaleat hiukset. Yhtäkkiä hän tajusi, miten paljon näytti isältään.

Hän nosti leukaansa, ja hetken aikaa hänen ilmeestään saattoi lukea lauseen, jonka oli kuullut isänsä sanovan lukemattomia kertoja. _Malfoyt eivät seurustele kuraveristen eivätkä heidän ystäviensä kanssa._ Lucius oli jo pienestä pitäen painottanut, että Draco oli Malfoyn perillinen, ja hänen velvollisuutensa oli kantaa suvun perinteitä ja kunniaa. Luciuksella oli ollut pakkomielle puhdasverisyydestä. Vain vanhojen sukujen jälkeläisillä oli lupa elää. Ajatus oli ollut jo silloin mieletön, ja sitä se oli vieläkin. Oli kuitenkin tarvittu monta vuotta, ennen kuin Draco oli täysin tajunnut isänsä hulluuden. Ja Voldemortin hulluuden. Sellainen maailma ei koskaan toteutuisi, eikä Draco edes haluaisi sen toteutuvan. Hän oli huomannut, että erilaisuudesta versoi kauniita kukkia. Hän ei enää halunnut taistella muuttumattomuutta vastaan vaan yritti opetella pikku hiljaa hyväksymään erilaisen tulevaisuuden. Tapojaan oli vaikea muuttaa, mutta hän ainakin halusi yrittää.

Dracon katse osui ikkunaan, ja hän näki hämmästyksekseen tutunnäköisen, tummahiuksisen miehen kävelevän tiluksilla. Draco katsoi Potterin kävelyä huolestuneena. Hän oli varma miehen henkilöllisyydestä. _Kuinka teen Potterin kanssa rauhan? Antaako hän minulle anteeksi kouluaikaiset tekoni?_ Dracon katse oli miltei maaninen, kun hän puntaroi mahdollisuuksia mielessään. Sitten hänen huulensa kaartuivat leveään hymyyn.

_Tästä tulisi täydellistä!_

Harry kulki Tylypahkan tiluksilla päämäärättömästi. Hän oli vasta ilmiintynyt Tylyahoon ja vienyt matkatavaransa sisälle henkilökohtaisiin tiloihinsa. Ilmottauduttuaan McGarmiwalle Harry tunsi tarvitsevansa raitista ilmaa. Hermione oli Ronin kanssa Kotikolossa ja saapuisi vasta viikon kuluttua, kun koulut alkaisivat, ja Ron palaisi takaisin Irlantiin. Kukapa olisi uskonut, että Ron pelaisi joku päivä maajoukkueessa! Harrya hymyilytti, kun hän muisteli Ronin ensimmäisiä huispausotteluita. Ronin itsetunnon korjaannuttua kävi kuitenkin ilmi, että hän todellakin oli vallan mahtava pitäjä. Harry oli oikeastaan vähän kateellinen, koska kaipasi huispausta. Hän ei ollut pahemmin edes käynyt luudan päällä lukuunottamatta muutamia kesävierailuja Kotikolossa.

Harry oli huomaamattaan päätynyt Hagridin mökille, ja odotti puoliksi näkevänsä jättiläismäisen hahmon tulevan ovesta ulos, mutta mökki pysyi pimeänä ja hiljaisena. Harry pysähtyi ovelle ja laski kätensä viileälle kahvalle. _Hagrid_. Niin paljon oli muuttunut, mutta siltikin Tylypahka oli melkein entisensä. Ikään kuin jykevät muurit olisivat pysyvämmät kuin itse kalliot, vain ihmiset vaihtuivat. Harry huokaisi ja lähti kävelemään kohti linnaa. Ilta oli seesteinen, auringon viimeiset säteet heijastuivat huispauskentällä kohoavista maalisaloista. Hetken mielijohteesta Harry käänsi askeleensa kohti kenttää, jonka siistiä nurmea kehystivät korkeat katsomot. Harry seisahtui kentän laidalle katsellen kultaisia renkaita.

Harryn huulilla kareili hymy ja korvissa soi Jordan Leen selostukset sekä yleisön kannustukset. Yhtäkkiä hänen mietteensä katkesivat tuttuun, venyttelevään ääneen.

"Miten menee, arpinaama?" Draco kirosi saman tien mielessään huonoa muistiaan. Ei hänen pitänyt enää haukkua Potteria!

Harryn kulmat kurtistuivat. Hänen mielessään oli ajelehtinut onnellisia muistoja, ja nyt Malfoy oli tullut pilaamaan kaiken. McGarmiwa oli informoinnut Harrya muista opettajista, joten hän jo tiesi, että Malfoy opetti liemiä sekä oli Luihuisen tuvanjohtaja. Harry käännähti ympäri vieden kätensä automaattisesti taskulleen, lähelle taikasauvaa. Hän oli puoliksi pelännyt, puoliksi odottanut tätä tapaamista. Nähdessään Malfoyn ilmeen Harry kuitenkin nielaisi piikikkään vastauksensa. Kalpeilla kasvoilla kareili avoin hymy, ja harmaat silmät tuikkivat.

"Öh, hyvin kai." Harry takelteli vastatessaan.

"Olit varmaan muistelemassa kaikkia niitä kertoja, kun päihitin sinut huispauksessa." Draco hymyili vieläkin leveämmin. Harry virnisti takaisin tahtomattaan, vaikka olikin hämmentynyt yllättävästä ystävyydenosoituksesta.

"Niinpä niin, Malfoy." Harry naurahti, mutta nosti sitten sormensa pystyyn muka yllättyneen näköisenä. "Hetkinen, taidanpa muistaa erään kerran, kun ottelussa sieppi leijui korvasi vieressä etkä edes huomannut sitä."

_Vain koska olin liian kiireinen katsellessani sinua._ Malfoy melkein sanoi ajatuksensa ääneen ja lehahti välittömästi kirsikanpunaiseksi. "Öh, sattuuhan sitä... erehdyksiä... paremmissakin piireissä", hän sopersi hämillään.

Harry ihmetteli hetken toisen reaktiota, mutta pian hänen huomionsa kääntyi muualle, kun Malfoy tarttui sauvaansa ja käännähti ympäri.

"Tulejo, luudat!" Draco osoitti sauvallaan luutavajaa, jonka ovi lennähti auki. Kaksi koulun ikivanhaa Puhtolakaisua viiletti kohti kenttää. Draco otti taskustaan kultaisen, saksanpähkinän kokoisen pallon, jolla oli hopeiset siivet.

"Uskallanko edes kysyä?" hän virnisti Harrylle, kun luudat jäivät leijumaan heidän vierelleen. Harryn vastauksena oli rehevä nauru, joka kumpusi aitona hänen rinnastaan.

"Syö pölyä, Malfoy!" Harry huudahti, läimäisi Dracon kättä niin, että sieppi vapautui, ja hyppäsi toisen luudan selkään. Hän potkaisi vauhtia ja ampaisi korkeuksiin kuullen takaansa kiroilua. Tuota pikaa Draco oli jo hänen rinnallaan. He tekivät silmukoita, jahtasivat toisiaan ja koittivat kopauttaa toisensa alas luudanvarrelta. Harry ei kuitenkaan yrittänyt kovin hartaasti tiputtaa Malfoyta, ja päätellen siitä, ettei ollut saanut edes yhtään mustelmaa, Dracokaan ei ollut tosissaan. Harry tunsi sanoinkuvaamatonta riemua viilettäessään tutulla huispauskentällä vanhan koulukaverinsa kanssa. Tunne oli mahtava huolimatta siitä, että tuo "kaveri" oli Draco Malfoy, entinen arkkivihollinen.

Vasta kun auringon viimeinen pilkahdus vaipui horisontin taa, Draco hiljensi vauhtiaan. "Vieläkö haluat jatkaa häviämistä vai joko mennään sisälle?" hän huusi. Harry naurahti taas ja laskeutui kentän reunalle Draco heti perässään.

"Taisimme kadottaa siepin", Harry tuumasi ja kaivoi sauvan taskustaan.

"Tulejo, sieppi", Harry sanoi. Onneksi siepin loitsunestomanausta ei ollut sinä vuonna vielä uusittu, joten kultainen pallo lennähti häntä kohti. Harry yritti napata sieppiä, mutta sai siitä huonosti kiinni, joten se pääsi pyristelemään pakoon. Harryn refleksit olivat kuitenkin liian hyvät, etteikö hän olisi toisella yrittämällä napannut kultaista palloa.

"Nuorin etsijä sataan vuoteen, totta tosiaan." Draco hymyili ja vei luudat takaisin vajaan.

"Tuo oli hauskaa, Malfoy", Harry tokaisi, kun Draco tuli taas häntä kohti. He lähtivät kävelemään kohti linnaa nauttien adrenaliinista, joka virtasi vieläkin suonissa. Heidän poskensa olivat punehtuneet ja tukkansa tuulen tuivertamat. Kun he pääsivät lähemmäksi pääovea, Draco pyörähti Harrya kohti näyttäen innostuneelta.

"Harry, muistatko, kun meidän neljäntenä vuonna oli Kolmivelhoturnajaiset ja sait muilutettua nimesi Liekehtivään pikariin?"

"En minä sitä tehnyt vaan Kyyry junior."

"Miten vain." Draco huitaisi huolettomasti kädellään. "Seuraa minua!"

Draco lähti juoksemaan kohti tyrmiä vaaleat hiukset hulmuten. Hänen tukkansa oli pidempi kuin kouluaikoina. Nyt se laskeutui hartioille ja kimalsi soihtujen valossa. Harry ihmetteli ohimennen, miksi kiinnitti huomionsa Malfoyn kampaukseen, mutta hänellä oli tarpeeksi työtä jo pysytellessään kintereillä, joten ajatus meni ohi yhtä nopeasti kuin tulikin.

Draco pysähtyi vasta ovella, jonka Harry tunnisti Kalkaroksen entisen työhuoneen oveksi. Draco oli jo rynnännyt huoneeseen sisään, joten Harrylle ei jäänyt paljon vaihtoehtoja. Hän astui oviaukkoon ja katsoi sisälle. Harryn leuka loksahti auki. Kalkaroksen aikana huone oli ollut karu ja paljas, lukuun ottamatta mitä kummallisimpia purkkeja ja esineitä ympäröivillä hyllyillä. Nyt kaikki liemien tarveaineet oli ilmeisesti järjestetty kaappeihin, sillä yhtäkään purnukkaa limaisine sisältöineen ei näkynyt.

Huoneessa oli työpöytä, mustaa eebenpuuta, jonka etupaneelissa koreili puunleikkauksin tyylitelty M-kirjain. Harry tajusi tuijottavansa Malfoyn sukuvaakunaa. Toisella puolen huonetta oli suuri takka, jossa paloi tuli iloisesti rätisten. Takan edessä oli jokin talja, Harrysta se näytti hopeiselta turkikselta, kuin suuren suden vuodalta. Takan ympärille oli aseteltu pari sohvaa hienointa, mustaa nahkaa. Kaikki huoneen tekstiilit toistivat vihreää sekä hopeista, Luihuisen värejä. Huone oli kuitenkin kodikkaan oloinen.

Draco oli työpöytänsä takana ja kolisteli laatikoita yrittäen selvästi löytää jotain. Vihdoin hän päästi voitonriemuisen huudon ja kohotti toisen kätensä. Harry siirtyi Dracon viereen ja tihrusti, mitä luihuinen oikein piti kädessään. Dracon kädessä oli pyöreä rintamerkki, jossa loisti vihrein kirjaimin "Potter haisee". Harry katsoi vuoroin merkkiä ja vuoroin hymyileviä kasvoja. Selvästikin Dracosta tilanne oli hupaisa. Harrykin lopulta naurahti.

"Enpä olisi uskonut juoksevani puolen linnan poikki Malfoyn perässä nähdäkseni _Potter haisee_ -rintamerkin."

Draco katsoi Harrya kysyvästi, nähtävästi ihmetellen, että miksi toinen oli sitten seurannut. Harry tunsi punastuvansa. Draco kuitenkin kääntyi kohti sohvarykelmää ja viittasi myös Harryn istumaan. Hän halusi etäisyyttä heidän välilleen, sillä tunsi hermostuvansa haistaessaan Harrysta leijuvan metsäisen tuoksun.

"Älä viitsi, kai nyt ymmärrät, että olin vain kateellinen kaikesta siitä huomiosta, minkä sait ollessasi ottelija."

Harry vilkaisi Dracoa ja näki hänen yhä hymyilevän. "Joo, minulla ja Ronilla oli paha riita samasta aiheesta sinä vuonna", Harry tokaisi ennen kuin tajusi, kenelle puhui.

"Ai, siksikö te tappelitte, en olisi arvannutkaan." Draco hymähti. Hän naurahti Harryn ällistyneelle ilmeelle. "Kyllä minä huomasin, että teillä oli kränää. Sinähän olit pyhä Potter, pidin sinua tietysti silmällä."

Harry mietti, mikäköhän häntä oikein vaivasi. Tässä hän avasi sydäntään Draco Malfoylle aivan kuin he olisivat aina olleet ylimpiä ystävyksiä.

Hiljaisuus pitkittyi.

"Suvun pöytä on näköjään löytänyt tiensä tänne?" Harry paukautti, kun ei muutakaan keksinyt. Dracon ilme kiristyi, ja Harry kirosi äänettömästi ajattelemattomuuttaan.

Draco oli perinyt vanhempansa, joista Lucius oli kuollut Toisessa Sodassa taistellessaan Voldemortin puolella. Seuraavana aamuna oli käynyt ilmi, että Dracon äiti, Narcissa, oli juonut myrkkyä pelätessään Ministeriön kostoa Voldemortin kannattajille. Puhumattakaan siitä häpeästä, että hänen ainoa poikansa oli kääntynyt kuolonsyöjästä vastapuolen kannalle sekä pettänyt isänsä ja sukunsa.

"Niin, minähän olen loppujen lopuksi Malfoyn perillinen." Dracon silmiin laskeutui tuttu, harmaa verho.

"Olen pahoillani, en tajunnut. On kovaa menettää perheensä. Ehkä minun pitäisi... " Harry nousi puolittain ylös tunnelman muututtua vaivautuneeksi.

"Tiedätkö, tuo pöytä on ainoa perintökalu, minkä olen säilyttänyt. Möin jopa kartanon pois. Ostin sen sijaan kattohuoneiston Lontoosta ja annoin loput rahat Pyhään Mungoon", Draco tunnusti. Harryn leuka loksahti jälleen auki.

"Sinäkö olit se 'avokätinen, tuntematon hyväntekijä'?"

Draco löysi jälleen hymynsä ja nyökkäsi. "Haluaisitko yömyssyn?" hän kysyi ja käveli kaapille nostaen sieltä pullon ja kaksi laakeaa lasia. "Ogdenin vanhaa tuliviskiä, erinomainen vuosikerta. Maistuuko?" Hän ojensi Harrylle lasin tämän nyökätessä myöntävästi, ja avasi pullon. Sisältä karkasi savuhaituva. Draco käytti kaunismuotoista nenäänsä pikimmiten suuaukon yllä.

"Mmm, mitkä aromit." Hän täytti heidän lasinsa, laski pullon pöydälle ja palasi omaan tuoliinsa. "Maista toki, ei sitä ole myrkytetty." Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat taas.

Harry katsahti nopeasti Dracoa ja nosti sitten lasin huulilleen. Juoma poltteli hänen kurkussaan ja jälkimaku oli miellyttävän kuumottava. Draco maistoi myös omaansa, sulki silmänsä ja voihkaisi mielihyvästä.

"Niin täydellistä. Olen pantannut tuota pulloa neljä vuotta odottaen jotain sen korkkaamisen arvoista." Draco hymyili poikamaisesti. Harry virnisti ja otti toisen kulauksen.

Draco kyseli Harrylta aurorin hommista. Harry kertoi, aluksi välttelevästi, mutta toisen lasillisen jälkeen selitti jo kädet viuhtoen tapahtumia, mihin oli joutunut. Draco nauroi maha kippurassa ja paukutti kämmenellä polveaan. Ennen pitkää Harry kertoi, miten oli viime aikoina, työnsä jännittävyydestä huolimatta, tuntenut elämänsä tyhjäksi. Aivan kuin hän tarpoisi aamusta iltaan loputtomassa suossa yrittäen saada kaikki rikolliset kiinni. Hän tunsi, ettei elämällä ollut mitään annettavaa. Ei ollut mitään odotettavaa. Ei mitään, minkä vuoksi jatkaa huomiseen.

"Olen kovashti kaivannut Tylypahkan aikoja", Harry selitti sylkikupla suupielessään. "Shilloin tunsin todellakin eläväni vaikkakin Vodel... Voldemortin varjo häilyi ylläni."

"Olen shamaa mieltä", Draco mökelsi heiluttaen sormeaan Harryyn päin. "Koska kuitenkin vain shinä, Potter, olit arvoisheni vashtustaja..."

"Et kuitenkaan koshkaan liittynyt Harry Potter -ihailijakerhoon" Harry sopersi silmät puolitangossa röhöttäen sohvalla melkein sammumispisteessä.

"Mishtäs tiedät, vaikka liityinkin", Draco sanoi ja tuijotti pyöreää rintamerkkiä kädessään. "Tämä merkki valehtelee." Draco katsoi yhtäkkiä Harrya. "Et sinä haise. Tuoksut aivan taivaalliselle."

Samalla hetkellä, kun Harry kuuli viimeiset sanat, hänen silmänsä painuivat kiinni ja tyhjä lasi tipahti paksulle taljalle hänen otteensa herpaantuessa. Draco tuijotti sammunutta vierastaan pari sekuntia ja valahti sitten itsekin tuolinsa selkänojaa vasten aloittaen kevyen kuorsauksen.


	4. Risteyksessä

Draco:

Draco havahtui ja pyyhkäisi suupieltään. _Katto varmaan vuotaa, sillä Malfoyt eivät kuolaa._ Hän hieroi silmiään ja koitti muistella, miksi oli nukkunut sohvalla eikä omassa, isossa sängyssään. Hänen katseensa rekisteröi ensin sohvapöydän, jossa oli tyhjä pullo Ogdenin tuliviskiä sekä lasi. _Kaksi lasia._ Dracon silmät tuijottivat toista lasia, ja hän mietti hätääntyneenä, oliko hän rikkonut koulun sääntöjä vastaan ja juottanut jonkun opiskelijan humalaan? Sitten hänen silmänsä tavoittivat vastapäisen sohvan, ja hän huokaisi helpotuksesta. _Se olikin vain Potter... Harry Potter?!_ Draco pyristeli pystyyn silmät teelautasen kokoisina. Mitä Potter teki hänen huoneistossaan?

Draco meni kaatamaan ikkunapöydällä olevasta kannusta itselleen vettä ja joi koko pikarillisen yhteen menoon. Hän käännähti ympäri, suunnisti kohti pitkää kaappia huoneen seinustalla vilkuillen silmäkulmasta kuorsaavaa vierastaan. Draco kaivoi taikasauvan taskustaan, asetti sen ohimolleen ja veti sillä hopeisia suortuvia päästään. Dumbledore oli jättänyt ajatuseulan Kalkarokselle, joka taas oli testamentannut omaisuutensa kummipojalleen Dracolle. Hän tunsi tarvitsevansa ajatuksiensa erittelyä, ja seula oli siihen oivallinen keino. Draco siirsi ajatussuortuvat kivimaljaan ja katsoi, kun edellispäivän mielikuvat heijastuivat pinnalle. Hän näki edellisiltaisen Harryn silmät lurpallaan sohvalla, ja omat ajatuksensa katsellessaan häntä.

_Miten hän voi olla noin puoleensavetävä? Ja miksen ole huomannut sitä aikaisemmin?_

Draco oikeastaan tiesi, miksei hän ollut huomannut asiaa aikaisemmin. Hän oli ollut liian täynnä itseään ja aatettaan. _Isäni aatetta._ Eilinen oli kuitenkin sujunut hyvin, he olivat viihtyneet toistensa seurassa. _Voisiko sellainen jatkua?_ Draco ei muistanut, että kukaan olisi koskaan saanut häntä epäröimään näin paljon, yleensä hänellä oli kaikki langat tiukasti hallussaan. Hän tunsi olevansa kovin oudolla maaperällä. Hän oli koko elämänsä käyttäytynyt ylimielisesti, joten nöyryys tai asioiden aikaansaaminen ilman pakottamista oli outoa hänelle. _Miten ihmiset kestivät näin epävarmaa oloa?_ Draco huomasi kävelleensä pöydän viereen. Hän pysähtyi ja katsoi Harrya pieni hymy huulillaan ja sai hädin tuskin itseään estettyä sipaisemasta hiussuortuvaa toisen silmiltä. Dracon sisuksissa tuntui lämmin tunne, ja aivan kuin hänen vatsansa olisi heittänyt volttia. _Minun on varmaan nälkä, parasta lähteä aamiaiselle._

Syötyään Draco käveli takaisin kohti tyrmiä. Hänen vatsassaan tuntui edelleen se lämmin tunne. _Ehkä se ei tarkoittanutkaan nälkää vaan jotain muuta. Jotain, mikä liittyi Harryyn._ Hänestä tuntui, että vastaus edellä mainittuun edusti jotain sellaista, mitä hän ei halunnut alkaa eritellä. Ei vielä. Draco avasi työhuoneen ovensa ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Harry oli **hänen** kaapillaan, tökki **hänen** ajatuseulaansa ja kuunteli **hänen** yksityisiä ajatuksiaan. _Kuinka tämä uskalsi?!_ Dracon hymy hyytyi ja hänen silmänsä vetäytyivät viiruiksi lämpimien tunteiden valahtaessa pois.

Harry:

Auringonsäteet kirmailivat läpi ikkunan, ohi hopeakoukeroisten verhojen ja pommittivat Harryn silmäluomia. Hän havahtui horroksestaan ja mietti ohimennen, miksi hänen suussaan maistui sontapommille. Hän yritti avata silmiään, mutta huomasi pian sen olevan huono idea. Huoneessa, missä se ikinä olikaan, oli hyvin valoisaa, ja silmien avaaminen edes hetkiseksi oli saanut hänen uinuvan päänsärkynsä kasvamaan myrskyisäksi patarumpujen kakofoniaksi. Muutama itsepintainen ajatus koitti huutaa itseään ilmi hänen huuruisessa mielessään. _Missä minä olen? Ja mitä on tapahtunut?_ Pikkuhiljaa Harry pakotti silmiään auki enemmän ja enemmän. Kun hän sai katsettaan tarkennettua, hän huomasi olevansa Kalkaroksen työhuoneessa. _Ei vaan Malfoyn._ Pöydällä oli tyhjä tuliviskipullo sekä kaksi lasia. _Jos minä makaan Malfoyn sohvalla krapulassa, niin missä Malfoy itse on?_ Harry katseli varovasti ympärilleen, mutta ei nähnyt ketään. Hän katsoi kelloaan, se oli melkein kymmenen. Malfoy oli varmaan aamiaisella.

Harry antoi katseensa vaeltaa huoneessa imien yksityiskohtia itseensä. Vai tältä näytti Dracon kaikkein pyhimmässä. Harrylle tuli kummallinen dejá vù, kun hän huomasi raollaan olevan kaapin ja sieltä pilkistävän tutunnäköisen kivisen maljan. Harry tihrusti hieman tarkemmin. Ehkäpä hän oli nähnyt väärin. Kivisiä maljoja oli useinkin kaapissa. Niissä saattoi pitää vaikka... vaikka... Ääh, hyvä on. Se oli ajatuseula. Mutta tällä kertaa hän **ei** menisi toisen muistoihin kutsumatta. Ei varmasti. Toisaalta Malfoyn eilinen käytös oli ollut hyvin hämmentävää ja kysymykset risteilivät Harryn päässä. _Miksi Malfoy oli yhtäkkiä niin ystävällinen? Miksi Malfoy oli vaihtanut puolta? Miksi Malfoy oli sanonut jotain tuoksusta... hänen tuoksustaan?_ Harry nousi päätään pidellen ja lähestyi kaappia hitaasti omatunto ja uteliaisuus taistellen. Hän kurkkasi ovenraosta sisälle. Ehkäpä seula olisi tyhjä. Kivimaljassa kuitenkin kierteli hopeinen aines, jollaista Harry oli ennenkin nähnyt. Siellä oli ehdottomasti ajatuksia. Mutta hän ei nuuskisi toisen muistoja. Ei ikinä. No, josko ihan vähän? Harry mietti puolihuolimattomasti, mitähän Malfoy hänelle tekisi, jos yllättäisi hänet pää toisen ajatuksissa. Hän oli kuitenkin niin sekavassa mielentilassa, ettei oikein jaksanut välittää omantuntonsa järkyttyneistä huudoista. Harry tökkäsi sauvallaan pyörteilevää usvaa ja pinnalle nousi Dracon hahmo, joka katsoi kaikesta päätellen ikkunasta ulos. Dracon ajatuksien ääni kuului selkeänä Harryn korviin.

_"Kuinka teen Potterin kanssa rauhan? Antaako hän minulle anteeksi kouluaikaiset tekoni?"_

Harry silmät levisivät, kun Dracon varjohahmo vajosi takaisin pyörteilevään ainekseen. Malfoy halusi siis rauhaa hänen kanssaan? Eli tämä ei ollutkaan mikään juoni. Malfoy oli tosiaan kypsynyt vuosien saatossa. Harry sulki hymyillen kaapin ja kääntyi ympäri huomaten järkytyksekseen Dracon seisovan huoneen ovella. Dracon ilme oli yhtä kylmä kuin kouluaikoina. Leuka oli hivenen koholla ja hän katsoi Harrya nenänvarttaan pitkin. Harryn hymy katosi, ja hän nielaisi säikähtäneenä.

"Tuota... en tarkoittanut..." Harryn selitys jäi kesken, kun Draco rynnisti kaapille ja läimäisi sen kiinni.

"Kuinka uskallat koskea minun henkilökohtaisiin tavaroihini!" Draco mylvi ja tarttui Harrya kaavunrinnuksista.

"Sinulla ei ole mitään oikeutta tehdä noin! Ja minä kun kuvittelin, että jotain olisi muuttunut ja että voisimme aloittaa ystävyytemme alusta." Draco tuijotti Harrya silmät leiskuen. "Sinä vain teeskentelit koko ajan päästäksesi vakoilemaan minua. Kuka sinut lähetti? Kahlesalpa? Epäileekö se saastainen yliaurori, että olisin valehdellut Killalle ja Ministeriölle kaikki nämä vuodet? Että odottaisin tilaisuutta seurata Voldemortin jalanjälkiä?" Draco paiskasi Harryn päin seinää inhon vääristäessä hänen kasvojaan. Harry oli täysin ällikällä lyöty.

"En minä ole mikään vakooja, olen täällä vain tekemässä McGarmiwalle palvelusta", Harry koetti selittää.

"Luuletko tosiaan, että uskoisin mitään, mitä minulle selität?" Draco huusi. "Valehtelija!"

"Minä en ole valehdellut yhtään mitään! Meillä oli eilen hauska ilta, olin tosi yllättynyt, kun osasit käyttäytyä ihmisten lailla. Nähtävästi ilo oli lyhytaikaista, sillä tämä käytös tuntuu normaalimmalta Malfoylta", Harry sylki suustaan ja tuuppasi vaalean miehen tieltään suunnistaen kohti ovea.

"Niinpä niin, pyhä Potter saa mennä toisten yksityisiin muistoihin tuosta vaan, sallittakoon se maailman pelastajalle", Draco naljaili ivallisesti. Harry pysähtyi niille sijoilleen muistaessaan taas, millaisen etikettivirheen oli tehnyt. Hän kääntyi ympäri.

"Kuule, olen pahoillani. En olisi saanut tehdä noin. Mutta oikeastaan en edes ehtinyt nähdä mitään." Harry päästi valkoisen valheen.

"Ai, muuten vain kuulin oman ääneni ajatuseulasta, kun saavuin huoneeseeni?" Draco nosti kulmakarvaansa.

"No, ehkä näin ihan vähän jotain." Harry punastui jäädessään kiinni. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, missä vaiheessa Malfoy oli ilmestynyt ovelle.

"Jos se mitään helpottaa, niin minustakin tämä rauha-homma on hyvä ajatus."

"Tietysti se on hyvä ajatus, sehän on minun ajatukseni." Draco tuhahti. Riidasta huolimatta Harry ei voinut estää virneen nousemista kasvoilleen.

"Ja Malfoy on aina oikeassa?"

Draco tuijotti Harryn virnettä ja hänen ajatuksensa sekosivat. Hän siirsi katseensa Harryn vihreisiin silmiin, jotka tuikkivat kiperästä tilanteesta huolimatta tukahdutettua hilpeyttä. Dracon huulet raottuivat hieman, ja hän veti äänekkäästi henkeä siirtäen katseensa Harryn pehmeisiin, punertaviin huuliin. Hänen nivusissaan sykähti. _Mitä hänelle oli tapahtumassa?_

Harryn virne vakavoitui, kun hän huomasi Malfoyn oudon tuijotuksen. Dracon harmaat silmät olivat yhtäkkiä heränneet eloon ja loistivat syvän harmaina mittaillen Harryn kasvoja. Harry upposi harmaiden silmien tuijotukseen, kun heidän katseensa lukittuivat yhteen. Harry tunsi ajatustensa häviävän jonnekin, ja hänen päässään sykki ainoastaan pakottava tarve päästä lähemmäs noita huulia. Harry tunsi sisällään hohkaavan kuumuuden ja astui askeleen lähemmäs Dracoa. Hänen vihreät silmänsä olivat vain muutaman sentin päässä Dracon harmaista. Harry kurotti eteenpäin ja painoi huulensa Dracon huulille pehmeästi maistellen. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut mitään tällaista.


	5. Teehetki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. luku on omistettu IRL-ystävälleni, jonka kanssa "paransimme maailmaa" eräänä iltana ja kävimme läpi tuon teehetken. Hän on oikea ihmissuhdevelho ja kertoi minulle, miten kussakin tilanteessa reagoidaan minun yrittäessä taivuttaa hahmoja tahtooni. Tämä luku on siis ainakin yhtä paljon hänen kuin minun. Kiitos <3 Pienenä kuriositeettina: En vielä tuossa vaiheessa ollut tullut ulos Potter-kaapistani, joten kerroin vain kirjoittavani homoeroottista novellia miehistä nimeltään Heikki (=Draco) ja Erkki (=Harry) :D

Harry istui järven rannalla kädet kiedottuna polviensa ympärille. Hänen ajatuksensa myllersivät.

_Minä suutelin Draco Malfoyta!_

Irtauduttuaan Dracosta hän oli katsonut toista silmät suurina, mutissut jotain epämääräistä ja kääntynyt kannoillaan paeten puolimarssia linnasta ulos. Hän kaivoi kiven pakaransa alta painamasta ja nakkasi sen suuttuneena veteen. Miksi hän oli mennyt suutelemaan Dracoa? Hän oli jotenkin menettänyt itsekontrollinsa, ja se oli täysin Dracon silmien syytä. Ne olivat näyttäneet niin syviltä, ja niiden loiste oli aiheuttanut hänessä kaipauksen. Tuolla hetkellä Harry oli yksinkertaisesti halunnut Dracoa.

Toisaalta... ei toinen ollut estellyt häntä eikä tyrkännyt pois, vaan oli jopa tuntunut vastaavan suudelmaan. Vai oliko hän sittenkin vain kuvitellut toisen myönteisen reaktion? Ehkä Draco olikin jähmettynyt kauhusta, kun hän oli liimautunut tämän huuliin, mutta ei ollut ehtinyt reagoida ennen kuin hän oli jo juossut karkuun. Toisaalta tuskin Draco vastaisi Harryn suudelmaan, jos epäilisi tämän olevan Kingsley Kahlesalvan, yliaurorin, lähettämä vakooja. Harry hieroi ohimoitaan.

_Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei tämä voi olla totta._

Ja kuitenkin se oli. Mukavasta illasta huolimatta Harry epäili olevan mahdotonta, että juopa heidän välillään voisi kaventua. Ei ainakaan niin paljoa, että hän koskaan voisi kutsua Dracoa ystäväkseen. Sillä sellaista hän epätoivoisesti elämäänsä halusi. Jonkun, jolle saattoi puhua tärkeistä asioista ja joka tuntisi valmiiksi hänen taustansa. Hän ei halunnut käydä uudestaan läpi kaikkia kokemiaan kauheuksia, Päivän Profeetta oli mässäillyt niillä Toisen Sodan loppumisen jälkeen aivan tarpeeksi. Onneksi reportterit alkoivat jo pikkuhiljaa jättää hänet rauhaan. Silti vieläkin saattoi Viistokujalla joku tuntematon tulla pyytämään nimikirjoitusta.

Kerran eräs noita oli lähestynyt häntä jopa tavallisessa jästien ruokakaupassa, ojentanut punastellen sulkakynäänsä ja pyytänyt puumerkkejä käsivarteensa. Kassaneiti oli katsonut Harrya pitkään, kuin miettien, kuka kuuluisuus hän oikein oli. Hän ei ollut mennyt siihen kauppaan enää ikinä. Näitä tapauksia sattui onneksi enää hyvin harvoin, hän alkoi olla jo vanha uutinen. Historiankirjoista löytyi kyllä kokonaisia hänelle omistettuja lukuja, mutta tavallisen väestön elämän ollessa jo palautunut normaaleille raiteille, muistot Toisesta Sodasta alkoivat haalistua.

Miksei hän sitten löytänyt ketään? Hän ei ollut koskaan edes seurustellut, ei ainakaan kunnolla. Hänellä oli ollut jonkin sortin teini-ihastuminen Cho Changiin, kauniiseen korpinkynteen, mutta se oli hiipunut käydessä ilmi, kuinka pinnallinen tyttö oikeastaan oli. Toki Harrylla olisi ollut vientiä varsinkin koulun jälkeen hänen siirryttyä työelämään. Hän oli pitkä ja solakka, kiitos aurorikoulutuksen, jossa painotettiin myös kuntoa sekä fyysistä liikkuvuutta. Hänen mustat hiuksensa ja vihreät silmänsä muodostivat selkeän kontrastin, joka vetosi sekä naisiin että miehiin. Treffeille ei kuitenkaan ollut koskaan aikaa, eikä häntä ollut kiinnostanut sosiaalinen kanssakäyminen paljoltikaan juuri niistä syistä, minkä hän ajatteli erottavan itsensä muusta velhomaailmasta. Hän ei tuntenut kuuluvansa muiden joukkoon.

_Kenellä muka oli tarpeeksi itsetuntoa seisoa Maailman Pelastajan rinnalla?_

Harryn itseironinen ajatus katkesi, kun hänen mieleensä kohosi kuva kalpeista kasvoista, joita kehystivät vaaleat, silkkiset hiukset. Draco kyllä tiesi, mitä hän oli kokenut, koska oli ollut paikalla. Draco oli katsonut vierestä, kun Harry oli onnistunut kukistamaan Voldemortin. Draco liittyi myös lähes jokaiseen asiaan, mitä Harry oli kokenut ennen Toista Sotaa. Totta oli, että Draco oli kouluaikoina vaikuttanut lähinnä vastustavassa porukassa, luihuisissa, mutta siitä huolimatta hän tiesi koko tarinan. Ja Dracolla nyt ainakin oli tarpeeksi suuri ego, olihan hän Malfoy.

Harry tajusi järkyttyneenä, että Hermionen ja Ronin lisäksi hänellä ei ollut ketään muita vanhoja ystäviä jäljellä. Nuoripari Weasleykin oli liian keskittynyt omaan perhe-elämäänsä jaksaakseen pitää jatkuvasti yhteyttä. Tottahan Harry vanhoja ystäviään rakasti, mutta hän tunsi jo nyt itsensä kolmanneksi pyöräksi eikä vauva ollut vielä syntynytkään.

Harry nousi ylös ja päätti suunnistaa linnaan. Häneltä oli jäänyt aamiainen välistä, ja mahan murinasta päätellen lounasta ei kannattaisi unohtaa. Ehkä hän kävisi myös suihkussa, mutta sen jälkeen olisi aika selvittää välit Luihuisen tuvanjohtajan kanssa, totta tosiaan!

Draco Malfoy istui työpöytänsä ääressä leikitellen siepillä. Hän päästi kultaisen pallon vapaaksi otteestaan, mutta nappasi sen aina kiinni juuri ennen kuin se pääsi karkuun. Näin tehdessään hän muistutti, tosin tietämättään, kouluikäistä James Potteria treenaamassa refleksejään. Dracon ulkomuoto oli tyyni ja kopea kuten aina. Hänen sisällään kuitenkin velloi; ei pelkästään edellinen ilta, vaan myös aamuiset tapahtumat.

_Harry Potter suuteli minua!_

Oli outoa, miten hänen ajatuksensa palasivat aina suudelmaan, aivan kuin hän ei välittäisi lainkaan koko ajatuseula-episodista. Normaalisti Draco oli kyllä hyvin tarkka yksityisasioistaan saati sitten yksityisajatuksistaan, ja nyt Harry oli loukannut törkeästi tuota yksityisyyttä. Hän tunsi raivon paisuvan sisimmässään ja yritti nopeasti palauttaa mieleensä, mitä vihanhallintakurssilla oli opetettu tällaisista tilanteista. Hänen pitäisi yrittää kuvitella itsensä suuttumuksen aiheuttajan kenkiin. Draco teki työtä käskettyä ja mietti, mitä olisi itse tehnyt vastaavassa tilanteessa. Hän naurahti ääneen, sillä olisi tehnyt täsmälleen samoin, paitsi varmistanut selustansa paremmin. Eikä Harry toisaalta ollut nähnyt edes mitään tärkeää. Ehkäpä Harry ei ollut edes valehdellut Kahlesalvasta. Draco yleensä huomasi, jos joku valehteli hänelle. Todennäköisempää oli se, että Harry oli edelleen sama huolimaton rohkelikko, joka teki typeriä asioita hetken mielijohteesta ja onnistui vieläpä jäämään kiinni. Aivan kuin kouluaikoina, Draco virnisti. Näytti siltä, että hänen pitäisi pistäytyä yllätysvisiitille Harryn huoneistoon; ehkä tällä kertaa olisi hänen vuoronsa nähdä jotain yksityistä. Draco hykerteli ja soi itselleen jopa pienen hymyn. Ovelta kuuluva koputus katkaisi hänen mietteensä. Hän meni avaamaan ja säpsähti nähdessään käytävällä seisovan Harryn.

"Öh", Harry sanoi.

"Niin?" Draco katsoi viileästi Harrya. Dracon hermostumisen olisi voinut huomata vain hänen hiljalleen vapisevista käsistä, mutta tuolla hetkellä hän piti käsiään selkänsä takana, joten Harrylla ei ollut pienintäkään aavistusta tyynen ulkokuoren alla vellovasta myrskystä. Draco yritti muistaa, milloin oli viimeksi harjannut hiuksensa. Hän toivoi, etteivät ne sentään olisi epäsiistit.

"Minusta meidän pitää puhua. Tai siis olen sinulle selityksen velkaa." Harry rykäisi hämillään. Draco kohotti toista kulmaansa aavistuksen ja viittasi Harryn sisään. Harrylla oli jästivaatteet päällä, ja Dracon katse viipyi melko pitkään Harryn kauhtuneiden farkkujen takamuksessa. Hän tunsi sykkeensä nopeutuvan ja punan hiipivän poskilleen ja tajusi kauhistuksekseen, minkä takia oli ajatellut niin paljon Harrya. Hän oli selvästi ihastunut, eikä kohde ollut kuka tahansa kaduntallaaja vaan itse Harry Potter, virallinen jokapaikansankari!

"Istu, ole hyvä." Draco nyökkäsi kohti sohvia kiitollisena siitä, että sai pari sekuntia aikaa järjestellä kasvojaan ilmeettömiksi. Hän ei kyllä paljastaisi ihastustaan, ellei saisi ensin urkittua, mitä mieltä toinen oli asiasta. Harry jatkoi matkaansa kohti edellisöistä lepopaikkaansa istahtaen selkä jäykkänä sohvannurkkaan.

"Teetä?" Draco päätti esittää täydellistä isäntää. Harry ei edes kuullut kysymystä, hän vain halusi saada suustaan ulos ne sanat, joiden vuoksi oli uskaltautunut vierailulle.

"Tuota, asiani koskee aamua. Haluan pyytää anteeksi käytöstäni, se ei ollut kovin kypsää. Minulla ei todellakaan ole mitään asiaa mennä sorkkimaan sinun ajatuseulaasi eikä mitään muitakaan sinun yksityisiä asioitasi. Ja se riidan päätös... olen pahoillani. Lupaan, ettei se tule toistumaan. Toivon vain, että voimme jatkaa eilisen kaltaisia rauhaisia välejämme, kun joudumme sentään työskentelemään samassa paikassa ainakin vuoden ajan." Harry vaikeni hämillään uskaltamatta edes nostaa katsettaan.

"Ai, oletko jäämässä pidemmäksikin kuin vuodeksi?" Draco kysyi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään. Hänen ilmeensä värähti harmista. _Idiootti! Miksi minä nyt tuollaista menin sanomaan?_

Harryn vilkaisi Dracoa, ja hänen mielialansa laski hänen nähdessään ärtyneen ilmeen tämän kasvoilla. Töykeiltä kuulostaneet sanat sammuttivat viimeisen toivonkipinän, mitä hän oli elätellyt.

"Niin no, eihän sitä vielä tiedä, vuodessa voi tapahtua paljon. Viran kirous ainakin poistui Voldemortin kuoltua, joten sikäli estettä useamman vuoden pestiin ei ole." Harry rypisti kulmiaan ja pakotti itsensä jatkamaan. "Sinäkö et siis haluaisi, että olen Tylypahkassa?"

Draco punastui vaaleita hiusjuuriaan myöten, eikä auttanut, vaikka hän yritti ajatella äitinsä lisäksi vielä Bellatrix-tätiään. Kerrankin hänen pokkansa petti tiukassa tilanteessa.

"Tuota, tarkoitin vain, että... että on ihan mukava nähdä sinua, tiedäthän, pitkästä aikaa. Kun kerta olimme samaan aikaan koulussakin ja kaikkea." Draco takelteli sanoissaan ja kirosi mielessään itsensä. _Hienoa, Malfoy. Nyt teit itsestäsi täyden pellen. Kerro vielä uudelle poikaystävällesi, että sinulla on punaiset stringit jalassa, niin maineesi on pelastettu!_ Draco punastui ajatuksestaan vieläkin syvemmin.

Harry katsoi Dracoa ällistyneenä. Miksi toinen oli punainen kuin rapu ja vielä änkytti? Hän ei ollut taatusti koskaan ennen kuullut luihuisen änkyttävän missään tilanteessa, se ei kerta kaikkiaan kuulunut hänen luonteeseensa. Ei kai toinen voinut mitenkään ajatella samoin kuin hän? Oliko sittenkin mahdollista, että Draco oli vastannut hänen suudelmaansa ja oli jopa huomannut jännitteen heidän välillään? Harry puntaroi asioita mielessään, eikä oikein tiennyt mitä ajatella. Sekunnit venyivät. Hiljaisuuden pitkittyessä Draco tunsi itsensä yhä vaivautuneemmaksi. Hän oli aivan solmussa.

_Miksei Harry sano mitään? Kai hän sentään tajusi, miten paljon olen nauttinut jälleennäkemisestämme muutenkin kuin työn merkeissä?_

Hän yritti pitää katseensa pois Harrysta, mutta ei voinut olla vilkaisematta pikaisesti. Hän nykäisi nopeasti katseensa pois peläten Harryn huomaavan. Pelko oli aiheeton, sillä Harry tuijotti polviaan täysin lamaantuneena. Draco alkoi jo hätääntyä.

_Harry on miettinyt jo ainakin kymmenen minuuttia, miksei hän sano mitään? En kestä tätä hiljaisuutta!_

Harryn lamaannus oli puhtaasti ulkoista, sillä sisäpuolella aaltoili. Pikkuhiljaa hänen ajatuksensa alkoivat seljetä. Hän ei siis ollutkaan pilannut kaikkea suudellessaan Dracoa, koska eihän tämä ollut edes suuttunut siitä. Eikä kukaan antaisi itseään suudeltavan ilman, että piti toisesta, joten... Draco oli ihastunut häneen ainakin jossain määrin. Harry jo melkein hymyili saatuaan asiat selviksi, kunnes hänen päähänsä jysähti uusi, vielä kamalampi ajatus.

_Jos Draco on ihastunut minuun ja minä Dracoon, niin mitä ihmettä nyt pitää tehdä?_

Perhoset alkoivat valssata hänen vatsassaan, ja tuskan hiki nousi otsalle, kun pakokauhu kiristi otettaan. Hänellä ei ollut pienintäkään aavistusta mitä tehdä. Tämä johtui siitä yksinkertaisesta syystä, ettei hän ollut koskaan edes ollut vastaavassa tilanteessa. Samassa Draco rykäisi.

"Halusitko siis sitä teetä?" Draco oli päättänyt rikkoa hiljaisuuden hinnalla millä hyvänsä. Hänen täytyi joko sanoa jotain tai juosta pois paikalta ja taivas saisi tipahtaa ennen kuin Malfoy karkaisi tilanteesta arvokkuutensa menettäneenä. Hän oli jo kahdesti punastunut julkisesti, eikö siinä ollut tarpeeksi nöyryytystä seuraavan kymmenen vuoden ajaksi?

Harry vilkaisi toista alta kulmain. "Kiitos, tee maistuisi kyllä", hän sanoi punan noustessa taas kasvoille.

Draco nousi ylös ja yritti koota ajatuksiaan hakiessaan teekuppeja kaapista. Hän vältti viimeiseen asti käyttämästä taikuutta, sillä halusi pelata aikaa ja saada itsensä kuosiin. Harry ei ollut sentään juossut karkuun, vaikka oli varmasti huomannut hänen kiinnostuksensa. Olihan sekin jotain. Hän vilkaisi Harrya salavihkaa ja tajusi tämän istuvan hartiat jäykkinä jalkaterän heiluessa hermostuneesti.

_Potteria jännittää, hänhän on ihan lukossa! Mutta... kai hän on ennenkin ollut kiinnostuksen kohteena?_

Draco tajusi melkein heti, ettei ollut koskaan lukenut Päivän Profeetasta Harryn seurustelevan tai edes olleen treffeillä Ja Harry oli sentään ollut ykkösluokan julkkis, varmastikin hänen suhdesotkunsa olisivat nousseet vähintään etusivun jutuiksi. Ei kai Harry sentään kokematon ollut?

Draco tunsi itseluottamuksensa virtaavan takaisin, sillä miten paljon hän tilanteessa hermoilikaan, oli varmaa, että Harry hermoili moninkertaisesti. Taikoessaan teetä kuppeihin hän oli jälleen sormenpäitään myöten Malfoy, jolla oli tilanne tiukasti hallussaan. Hän ojensi vakain käsin toisen kupin Harrylle, joka havahtui ajatuksistaan hätkähtäen. Sen sijaan, että olisi jatkanut matkaansa omalle sohvalleen, Draco istuikin, Harryn suureksi järkytykseksi, toisen viereen. Harryn paniikki kasvoi uskomattomiin mittasuhteisiin.

_Apua! Nyt Draco istui viereeni! Pitäisikö minun sanoa jotain? Koskea häntä? Ei ainakaan suudella, se olisi jo liian rohkeaa. Vai olisiko?_

Harryn pälpättävät ajatukset katkesivat pakokauhuiseen kirkaisuun, tosin vain hänen päänsä sisällä. Draco oli laskenut kätensä Harryn polvelle ja katsoi nyt toista vaativasti.

"Harry, haluaisin tietää, miksi suutelit minua aamulla", Draco kysyi matalalla äänellä.

Harry meni täysin lukkoon. Hän tunsi vain Dracon käden poltteen farkkujensa läpi. Kuumotus levisi sykkivinä aaltoina kädestä pitkin reisilihasta, ja hän tunsi veren alkavan siirtyä punottavasta naamastaan jonnekin ihan muualle.

_Merlin, minulla alkaa seisoa!_

Harry nousi hätääntyneenä ylös läikyttäen puolet teestään pitkin mattoa.

"M-minun pitää mennä... ruokkimaan kissa", hän änkytti ja punastui entistä syvemmin tajutessaan Dracon hyvin tietävän, ettei hänellä oikeasti mitään kissaa ollut.

"Anteeksi tuo sotku." Harry osoitti mattoa sauvallaan ja putsasi teeläikät pois. Hän lähti kävelemään pois, mutta Draco oli nopeampi ehtien ensiksi avaamaan oven. Harry seisahtui epävarmana ovelle ja rykäisi hämillään vältellen toisen katsetta.

"No, kiitos nyt kaikesta." Hän siirsi painoaan toiselle jalalle miettien, pitäisikö kätellä vai lähteä suoraan pois. Hän päätti valita jälkimmäisen vaihtoehdon ja yritti livahtaa ovesta ulos. Dracon refleksit olivat kuitenkin nopeammat, ja hänen kätensä tarttui vastapäiseen ovenkarmiin sulkien Harryn tien.

"Taidan tarvita vastauksen kysymykseeni, Harry", vaalea mies sanoi pehmentäen ääntään sopivasti toisen nimen kohdalla. Harry nielaisi äänekkäästi ja vilkaisi toisen silmiin huomaten katseessa jotain outoa. Sumuverho oli poistunut, ja silmät suorastaan huokuivat tunnetta. Harry tunsi uppoavansa syvemmälle katseeseen. _Noihin silmiin voi hukkua, ellei pidä varaansa._ Harry riuhtaisi katseensa irti ja kiinnostui taas lattialaatoista. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä olisi kysymykseen vastannut.

Draco huomasi Harryn menneen taas lukkoon. _Taitaa olla minun siirtoni._ Hän nojautui eteenpäin, nosti vapaan kätensä Harryn niskaan ja veti tämän kasvoja lähemmäs. Harry ei vastustellut vaan sulki silmänsä antautuen toisen ohjaukseen. Draco imaisi hellästi Harryn alahuulta ja livautti kielensä tämän suuhun. Kun Harry tunsi kielen löytävän omansa, hän muisti taas erektionsa olemassaolon ja vetäytyi hengästyneenä askeleen taaksepäin. Hän huomasi nälkäisen katseen harmaissa silmissä ja tiesi, että ellei nyt lähtisi, hän ei pystyisi enää vastustamaan heidän välilleen syntynyttä tunnelatausta. Hän ei halunnut mennä liian pitkälle liian nopeasti.

"Oikeasti, nyt on pakko mennä", Harry kuiskasi tukahtuneesti ja luikahti käytävälle toivoen, että hänen jalkansa kantaisivat ainakin nurkan taakse. Hän pysähtyi kuullessaan takaansa hengästyneen äänen.

"Mitä aiot tehdä illalla?"

Harry kääntyi katsomaan. "Ei minulla ole mitään erityisiä suunnitelmia", hän vastasi sydän pamppaillen.

"Mitä jos kävisimme illemmalla Tylyahossa kermakaljalla? Et taatusti ole nähnyt matami Rosmertaa valovuosiin."

Harry oli edellisenä päivänä törmännyt Rosmertaan, ja nainen oli halannut häntä lämpimästi toivottaen tervetulleeksi takaisin. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut Dracolle kertoa; ei varmasti, kun toinen oli juuri pyytänyt häntä treffeille!

"Enpä olekaan." Harry päästi taas valkoisen valheen. "Mennään vaan."

"Minun täytyy piipahtaa Lontoossa vielä tänään, mutta ilmiinnyn takaisin joskus puoli kahdeksan aikaan. Nähdään silloin Kolmessa Luudanvarressa?"

"Nähdään vaan." Harry nyökkäsi ja kääntyi jatkaakseen matkaansa. Pitkästä aikaa hänen askeleensa tuntuivat kevyiltä.

Dracon katse seurasi pitkään Harryn loittonevaa hahmoa.


	6. Tyyntä myrskyn edellä

Harry viiletti luudalla kohti Tylyahoa. Hän oli ehtinyt kävellä puoleen väliin tiluksia, kunnes oli tajunnut, että perille pääsi lentämälläkin. Ponkaistuaan ilmaan hän oli tuntenut hermostuneisuuden kaikkoavan tutun varmuuden valuessa jäseniin. Tämä oli totta tosiaan hänen valtakuntaansa! Harry tuuletti tekemällä surmansilmukoita ja säikäytti pari lintua syöksymällä niitä kohti väistäen vasta aivan viime tingassa. Hän nauroi ääneen. Samassa erityisen ärhäkkä tuulenpuuska puhalsi hänen kaapunsa purjeeksi, ja syntynyt ilmanvastus meinasi pyöräyttää hänet luudanvarrelta. Harry kirosi, suoristi lasejaan ja laskeutui lentämään lähemmäs maanpintaa saaden hieman suojaa maastosta. Hän katseli huolestuneena taivaanrannasta kumpuavia tummia pilviä, jotka jo osittain peittivät iltaruskon; pian alkaisi sataa. Harry laskeutui Kolmen Luudanvarren eteen. Hän pysähtyi ja koitti sukia tukkaansa toivoen, ettei se pörröttäisi tavallista enempää tuulisen matkan jäljiltä. Hän tarttui hermostuneena ovenkahvaan ja käänsi sitä.

Kynnyksen ylitys tuntui vievän hänet kokonaan toiseen maailmaan. Pois viimasta ja puhurista sisälle lämpimään pubiin, missä iloisesti soriseva ihmisjoukko vietti iltaansa. Vaikka Harry olikin jännittynyt tapaamisesta, hän tunsi sisällään lämpimän ailahduksen. Matami Rosmerta käveli hänen ohitseen tarjotin täynnä tyhjiä pulloja hymyillen lempeästi. Harry vastasi hymyyn ja antoi katseensa siirtyä pöydästä pöytään. Yhdessäkään ei näkynyt Dracoa. Hän vilkaisi seinäkelloon ja huomasi sen olevan jo yli puoli kahdeksan. Harry tunsi itsensä hieman pettyneeksi, Draco ei ollut saapunutkaan.

Samassa hänen olalleen koputettiin ja hän kuuli pehmeän äänen korvansa juuressa.

"Hei, käytkö täällä usein?"

Harry nauroi ääneen ja kääntyi ympäri nähden Dracon virnuilemassa huvittuneena käsissään kaksi kermakaljapulloa.

"Taitaa olla rutiinia sinulle tämä baarituttujen bongaus." Harry hymähti ottaen tarjotun pullon vastaan. Draco iski hänelle silmää ja viittasi kohti tyhjää pöytää.

Harry istuutui nurkkapöytään niin, että näki ympärilleen, kun taas Draco käänsi selkänsä muille asiakkaille silotellen hiuksiaan parempaan kuosiin. Harry tukahdutti virnistyksen, mutta muisti sitten itsekin korjailleen kampaustaan oven ulkopuolella. Draco sentään uskalsi koskea hiuksiinsa julkisesti. Kumpikaan ei tuntunut tietävän, mitä sanoa. Sitten he paukauttivat yhteen ääneen.

"Aika tuulista—"

"Mitä olet pitänyt—"

Molemmat vaikenivat, ja Draco nyökäytti päätään elehtien kädellään toista jatkamaan.

"Niin sitä vaan, että aika tuulinen ilma tuolla ulkona, meinasin tipahtaa luudanvarrelta matkalla tänne."

Draco pyöräytti silmiään. "Et todellakaan ole treffaillut pahemmin, sen huomaan. Säästä keskusteleminen on niin 'out', että voisi jopa sanoa sen olevan maailman tylsin puheenaihe." Draco hymähti saaden Harryn nauramaan ääneen.

"Huomaako sen noin selvästi?" Hänelle tuli oudon vapautunut olo, ei treffeillä oleminen ollutkaan vaikeaa.

"Kerro mieluummin, miten olet viihtynyt Tylypahkassa nämä päivät?" Draco kysyi ottaen hörpyn pullostaan.

"Kai tiedät, miten olen viihtynyt, kun olemme olleet yhdessä miltei koko ajan", Harry vastasi hämillään.

Draco hymyili pienesti. "Ei se sitä sano, että osaisin lukea ajatuksesi. Minä en toistaiseksi ole päässyt tutkimaan _sinun_ ajatuseulaasi."

"Niin, tosiaan." Harry nolostui hieman. "No, täytyy myöntää, että olen viihtynyt... yllättävän hyvin." Hän virnisti hieman vaivautuneena. "Erityisesti nautin eilisestä illasta, kun muistelimme kouluaikoja. Ei se ensimmäinen kerta ollut, mutta tällä kertaa en ollut ajatuksineni yksin."

"Minäkin nautin eilisestä, vaikka vietin sen rohkelikon seurassa", Draco sanoi ja kohotti pulloaan. "Malja sille... meille. Sekä uudelle ystävyydelle."

"Ystävyydelle", Harry vahvisti ja kilautti pullonsa toisen pulloa vasten. He hörppäsivät päälle katsoen toisiaan silmiin. Harry pudotti katseensa ensimmäisenä. Hän ärtyi itselleen hämmennyksestään ja pakotti katseensa takaisin Dracoon. Hän näki Dracon sormien nytkähtävän hänen pöydällä lepäävää kättään kohti, mutta samassa heidän pöytäänsä lähestyi tutunnäköinen pieni mies päässään violetti silinterihattu. Harry vetäisi kätensä syliinsä ja näki nurkkasilmästään Dracon tekevän samoin omalle kädelleen.

"Harry Potter!" Dedalus Diggle vinkaisi kumartaen. Hän oli pysähtynyt Dracon olan taakse.

"Onpa mukava nähdä teitä taas. Kuka ihastuttava neitokainen on päässyt viettämään iltaa pelastajamme seurassa?" Diggle astui askeleen eteenpäin ja hänen silmänsä levisivät kohdatessaan Dracon hyisen katseen.

"Herra Diggle", Draco sanoi koleutta äänessään nyökäten halveksuvin ilmein.

"Anteeksi, herra Malfoy, takaapäin näytti... nuo hiukset..." Diggle sopersi vetäen silinterinsä käsiinsä. "En tarkoittanut... en olisi vain koskaan uskonut, että Malfoy ja Potter samassa pöydässä..." Hän näytti siltä kuin olisi syönyt pilaantuneen suklaasammakon tajutessaan, mitä oli juuri sanonut. Hän kumarsi nopeasti Harryyn päin ja poistui kiireisin askelin änkyttäen anteeksipyyntöjä.

Harryn ilme oli ällistynyt. "Mitä tuo oli tarkoittavinaan?"

Draco katsoi häntä hitaasti. "Herää, Potter. Kai ihmiset ihmettelevät, jos Voldemortin kukistaja viettää iltaansa kuolonsyöjäperheen jälkikasvun kanssa." Draco tuhahti edelleen ylimielisin ilmein.

"Niin... tietysti. Mutta ethän sinä ole kuolonsyöjä", Harry sanoi ja toivoi, ettei hänen äänensä kuulostanut kysyvältä.

Tunnelma tuntui latistuneen. Miehet jatkoivat juomistaan hetken aikaa vaitonaisina kuunnellen ympärillään raikuvaa ääntensorinaa.

"Herra Sankarin pitäisi varmaan lähteä takaisin linnaan tai ainakin vaihtaa pöytää. Eihän herra Sankari halua näyttäytyä vääränlaisten ihmisten parissa."

Harryn otsa vetäytyi ryppyyn. "Enköhän minä osaa itse erottaa vääränlaiset oikeista, kiitos vain", hän sanoi ärtyneenä. "Sitä paitsi luulin, ettet sinä ole kuolonsyöjä."

Tällä kertaa Draco reagoi olettamaansa kysymykseen ja katsahti vasenta kättään Harryn silmien seuratessa katsetta. Käsivarsi hohti kynttilänvalossa, mutta merkkiä siinä ei ollut. Harry mietti kuumeisesti jotain sanottavaa, mieluiten iloista. Hän halusi taas saada Dracon puhumaan mukavia.

"Mistä lähtien Malfoyt ovat alkaneet välittää muiden mielipiteistä?" Harry virnisti, mutta hänen ilmeensä vakavoitui Dracon siirtäessä intensiivisen katseensa häneen.

"Siitä lähtien, kun jonkun mielipiteellä on tarpeeksi suuri merkitys. Enkä puhu nyt _herra_ Digglestä." Draco kurkotti kättään ja sipaisi sormellaan Harryn kädenselkää. Harry säpsähti kuin sähköiskun saaneena eikä voinut estää typerän hymyn nousemista kasvoilleen. Hän nosti pullon huulilleen ja käytti kaiken tahdonvoimansa, ettei olisi punastunut. Draco otti hörpyn itsekin, nojautui taemmas ja hymyili hieman vinosti.

"Oletko itse pitänyt opettamisesta?" Harry kysyi rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden. Samassa hänen päähänsä pälkähti kauhea ajatus. "Et kai sinä suinkaan ole Luihuisen tuvanjohtaja?"

Draco naurahti. "Kyllä minä taidan olla."

"Voi Merlin, kai sentään olet oppilaille kiltimpi kuin Kalkaros oli? Tarkoitan siis rohkelikoille", Harry älähti.

Draco nosti toista kulmakarvaansa ja nojautui eteenpäin sen näköisenä, että halusi kuiskata jotain. Harry nojautui myös eteenpäin.

"Minä osaan olla hyvinkin kiltti niin halutessani", Draco kuiskasi.

Harry tunsi makeantuoksuisen, lämpimän henkäyksen kasvoillaan ja olisi voinut vannoa, että hänen sydämensä jätti lyönnin välistä. Dracon läheisyys sai hänen mahanpohjansa kihelmöimään. Draco naurahti taas, nojautui takaisin omalle puolelleen ja joi pullonsa tyhjäksi.

"Tosin harvoinpa rohkelikot minusta sellaista puolta näkevät. Kalkaroshan kääntyisi haudassaan, ellen jatkaisi hänen perintöään."

Harry muisti yhtäkkiä, että Draco oli ollut Kalkaroksen kummipoika.

"Ja palatakseni ensimmäiseen kysymykseen: kyllä, pidän opettamisesta. Rakastan liemiä. Ne ovat intohimoni. Sitä paitsi saan paistatella suurimman osan vuodesta teinityttöjen sekä -poikien jakamattoman huomion kohteena. Mitä valittamista minulla voisi olla..." hän vaikeni ja toivoi, ettei Harry ollut huomannut epätoivoista nuottia viimeisessä lauseessa. Harry naurahti miettien, olisivatko liemitunnit olleet helpompia, jos opettaja olisi ollut noin puoleensavetävä. Todennäköisesti eivät, sillä keskittymiskyky olisi joka tapauksessa häiriintynyt.

"Pidätkö yhä yhteyttä muihin luihuisiin?" Harry kysyi vain rikkoakseen paikalle hiipimässä olleen hiljaisuuden.

"En", Draco vastasi hetken mietinnän jälkeen. "Tai paremminkin he eivät pidä yhteyttä minuun. Olenhan luopio, Voldemortin pettäjä. Sitä paitsi sinähän olet ottanut melkein kaikki vanhat tupakaverini kiinni, etkö olekin?"

Harry päästi epämääräisen äännähdyksen ja vaihtoi nopeasti puheenaihetta. Hän ei voinut olla varma, oliko Draco puhunut totta yhteyksienpidosta luihuisiin. Hän kyllä halusi uskoa toista, mutta Zabinin tapaus ei saisi missään nimessä vuotaa vielä julkisuuteen.

"Oletko kuullut, että Hermionelle ja Ronille on tulossa ensimmäisen lapsi?" Harry tokaisi.

"Kuraver— tarkoitan tietysti Granger", Draco väläytti hymyn, "mainitsi asiasta kokouksessa, missä tiedotettiin myös sinusta." Draco toivoi, ettei Granger ollut kertonut Harrylle, kuinka hän oli kaatunut tuolinsa kanssa.

"Ai silloin, kun onnistuit rikkomaan McGarmiwan kalusteet könytessäsi?" Harry virnisti iloisesti.

"Juuri silloin", Draco irvisti hämillään ja koetti päättää, hakisiko toisen kermakaljan. _Pirun Granger._ "Vai pidät yhteyttä Weasleyhin edelleen? Et ole vieläkään karistanut kaikkea roskasakkia kannoiltasi?"

Harry muljautti silmiään. "Kyllä, minulla on tapana pitää yhteyttä _ystäviini_." Hän antoi kuitenkin herjan mennä omalla painollaan. Dracoa selvästi harmitti, kun hän tiesi tämän kaatumisesta, joten hänellä oli varaa olla armollinen.

Draco hymähti, mutta jätti hänkin aiheen sikseen. Harry joi oman kermakaljansa loppuun ja katsoi kelloaan. "Oho, kello on jo yli yhdeksän, pitäisikö meidän alkaa suunnistaa takaisin linnaan?"

"Et kai pelkää, että Voro saa sinut kiinni käytävillä hiippailusta? Kai tiedät, että opettajat saavat liikkua ulkona vielä yhdeksän jälkeenkin?" Draco irvaili Harryn pyöritellessä taas silmiään.

"Tiedän, tiedän, mutta unirytmini on, kiitos töiden, muuttunut aika aamupainotteiseksi. Nyt kun mainitsit, niin en ole kyllä nähnyt Voroa vielä lainkaan. Olisipa mielenkiintoista törmätä häneen ilman, että olisi pelkoa jälki-istunnosta."

Miehet nousivat ylös naureskellen, toivottivat matami Rosmertalle hyvät yöt ja kaappasivat viittansa astuen ovesta soihtujen valaisemalle pihamaalle. Harrylla oli luutansa kädessään, ja hän etsi katseellaan seinänvierustoja.

"Missä sinun luutasi on?" hän kysyi Dracolta.

"Kävelin tänne, kun oli niin hyvä ilma", tämä vastasi virnistäen sisäisesti.

"No, kävelemmekö takaisin vai haluatko..." Harryn sanat takkusivat, kun hänen ajatuksensa ehtivät lauseen loppuun oivaltaen sen merkityksen "...kyydin?" hän lopetti punastellen.

"Täällä on kyllä melko vilpoisaa. Lentämällä olisimme nopeammin perillä." Draco suorastaan nautti nähdessään Harryn kiemurtelevan.

Harry nousi luudanvarrelle Draco perässään. Harry pelkäsi mielenrauhansa puolesta tuntiessaan varmat kädet lanteillaan, mutta potkaisi urhoollisesti vauhtia ja lähti ohjaamaan kohti Tylypahkaa. Draco oli jättänyt pienen hajuraon heidän väliinsä, mutta kiilautui vauhdin kasvaessa ihan Harryyn kiinni. Hän käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja kietoi kätensä paremmin Harryn ympärille haudaten kasvonsa tummiin hiuksiin. Ne tuoksuivat vihreälle havumetsälle, tuoreelle ja raikkaalle. Draco hengitti tuoksua sisäänsä ja sulki silmänsä.

He lensivät äänettömästi halki pimeyden kohti tiluksia oppaanaan vain tuikkivat tähdet. Ympäriltä kuului tuttuja ääniä: pöllöjen huhuilua sekä Kielletyn metsän oksien natinaa. Oli hyvä tulla takaisin kotiin.

He laskeutuivat oven eteen, ja Draco päästi irti melko vastahakoisesti. Harry kaappasi luudan kainaloonsa ja ehti ottaa pari askelta ennen kuin tajusi Dracon jääneen jälkeen. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja hänen henkensä salpaantui näystä. Ovella olevat soihdut loivat valoaan hänen takaansa saaden Dracon erottumaan tummaa taustaa vasten, aivan kuin tämä olisi ollut yksinäinen liekki valaisemassa pimeää metsää. Draco näytti aivan enkeliltä, liian kauniilta ollakseen tästä maailmasta.

Harry havahtui huomatessaan enkelinsä ojentavan käsiään kutsuvasti ja hänelle tuli kiire vastata eleeseen. Hän puoliksi pelkäsi Dracon katoavan paikalta, niin epätodelliselta tilanne tuntui. Tämän hoikat sormet olivat hieman kylmät, kun Harry puristi ne keveästi lämpimien käsiensä sisään. Draco katsoi häntä hymyillen.

"Harry, haluan kiittää sinua tästä illasta. Olen onnellinen, että vietimme sen yhdessä."

Harry hymyili niin, että hänen hampaansa välkähtivät. "Ei kestä kiittää, olen iloinen, että olin toinen meistä."

Draco laski katseensa keräten rohkeutta seuraavaan kysymykseensä. Vaikka hän oli ollut kymmenillä ja taas kymmenillä treffeillä, hänen tunteensa Harrya kohtaan olivat erilaiset. Syvemmät kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Hän halusi varmistua. Hän halusi saada epäilyksensä kaikkoamaan.

"Harry, pidätkö sinä minusta oikeasti?"

Harryn kurkkua kuristivat tukahduttavat tunteet, joten hän vastasi kysymykseen ainoalla keinolla, mihin tuolla hetkellä kykeni. Hän painoi huulensa toisen huulia vasten aistien niiden lämmön viileässä syysillassa. Hän tunnusteli kielellään Dracon suuta, ohitti kielen, mutta palasi pian takaisin tunnustelemaan lisää, maistelemaan toisen makua. Harryn polvet tuntuivat kumman heikoilta hänen kätensä vaellellessa vaaleissa hiuksissa. Aivan kuin hän olisi leijaillut vaaleanpunaisessa kumpupilvessä jossain hyvin korkealla.

Harryn toinen käsi livahti aivan huomaamatta Dracon viitan alle, liukui kyljeltä selkään ja sieltä pakaralle, johon jäi tunnustelemaan lihasten värähtelyä. Hänestä tuntui, että hän halusi syödä toisen suihinsa. Hänen huulensa vaelsivat huulilta kaulalle, kävivät korvanlehdellä, hamusivat leuankaarta toisen taivuttaessa suosiolla päätään taemmas. Harry oli kaatua tuntiessaan Dracon kädet lanteillaan vetämässä häntä lähemmäs. Heidän lantionsa painautuivat toisiinsa, eikä Harryn ajatuksissa ei ollut enää sijaa harkinnalle tai varovaisuudelle. Hän halusi kaiken, välittömästi. Aivan kaiken, ja aivan heti.

Hän havahtui vasta Dracon vetäydyttyä kauemmas ja katsoi tätä huulet turvoksissa. Hän rypisti otsaansa hämillään. _Miksi Draco lopetti, haluan lisää._ Harryn ajatukset olivat kietoutuneet silkkaan himoon.

"Mennään sisälle, en kaipaa jättikalmaria todistajaksi tälle", Draco sanoi ja ojensi sormensa pyyhkäisemään Harryn suupieltä. "En tosin ymmärrä, miten voin olla erossa sinusta sen hetken, kun kävelemme sisälle."

Harryn ajatukset nytkähtivät käyntiin ja hänen silmänsä välkähtivät. "Kumpi ehtii ensin?!" Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja pinkaisi juoksuun. Draco lähti älähtäen perään, muttei saanut toista kiinni kovasta yrityksestä huolimatta. Hänen yllätyksekseen Harry ei suunnistanutkaan tyrmiin, vaan kohti omia tilojaan. Miehet juoksivat pitkin kivisiä käytäviä jännityksen pamppaillessa rinnoissa. Odotus tulevasta kutkutti hermoja juuri sopivasti saaden aikaan miltei paniikinomaisen tunteen. Muotokuvat havahtuivat heidän pyyhkäistessä ohi ja mutisivat jotain järkensä kadottaneista opettajista. Harry purskahti nauruun juostessaan, niin hyvä olo hänellä oli.

Harry ennätti perille ensin ja kääntyi virnistämään Dracolle, joka painoi hänet vartalollaan ovea vasten. Draco katsoi häntä silmiin huohottaen rasituksesta.

"Minä en pidä häviämisestä, Harry", hän kuiskasi imaisten toisen alahuulta.

Harry painoi uskaliaasti lantiotaan Dracoa vasten ja hivutti kättään kohti kahvaa. Harry sai oven avautumaan ja heilahti sen mukana sisälle. Draco oli nojannut häneen sekä oveen miltei koko painollaan, ja nyt oven sekä Harryn kadotessa hänen edestään, hän syöksähti pari askelta eteenpäin saaden vain täpärästi tasapainonsa säilytettyä.

"Voi sun helv...", Draco sadatteli. Harry taputti häntä kevyesti takamukselle kävellessään sisään ja pyysi kohteliaasti peremmälle kuin täydellinen isäntä ikään. Hän oli edelleen täynnä adrenaliinia ja tunsi olonsa rämäpäiseksi. Dracon silmät kapenivat viiruiksi, mutta hän ei voinut estää hymyä nousemasta kasvoilleen. _Oli toisella otsaa, totta tosiaan!_

Harry haki mustikkaviinipullon kaapistaan ja kaatoi siitä kahteen lasiin ojentaen toisen Dracolle. Hän istui punaiselle plyysisohvalle ja katsoi Dracoa kutsuvasti. Tämä käveli hitain askelin kohti sohvaa maistellen samalla viiniään.

"Erinomainen vuosikerta", Draco sanoi huulet kaartuen hymyyn. Hänen ilmeessään oli oudosti viettelevä, aivan kuin hän olisi esittänyt jotain roolia. Harry odotti mielenkiinnolla, minkälaisen liikkeen saisi seuraavaksi nähdä. Draco kuitenkin istui toiseen päähän sohvaa, nosti jalkansa toisen päälle ja huljutteli viiniä lasissa katsellen ympärilleen.

Seinustoilla oli hyllyjä täynnä erilaisia kirjoja pimeyden voimista ja lähinnä niitä vastaan suojautumisesta. Sivupöydillä oli myös muutama häkki sekä pari lasista terraariota, joista pilkisti kummallisen näköisiä otuksia. Draco tunnisti ainakin hämykeijun ja hutsun, mutta muutamaa oudommannäköistä ei ainakaan muistanut koskaan nähneen.

"Erikoisen näköistä, sanoisin", hän kommentoi lopulta.

"Päätin seurata Lupinin jalanjälkiä, kun suunnittelin pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunteja", Harry sanoi nousten seisomaan. Hän ei malttanut olla paikoillaan.

"Tuossa on hämykeiju." Harry osoitti erästä lasista rasiaa, jonka sisällä oli hauraannäköinen olento. "Minusta on tärkeämpää yrittää opettaa suojautumista ennemminkin käytännössä kuin teorian avulla. Ainakin tunnit ovat hauskempia siten." Harry hymyili. Hän jatkoi vielä kuvailemalla muutamaa muuta olentoa huomaamatta lainkaan toisen ilmettä. Draco hymyili lämpimästi ja kallisti päätään katsellessaan Harrya. Hän nautti nähdessään Harryn innostuneisuuden, joka elävöitti muuten niin vakavia piirteitä.

Vihdoin Harry havahtui todellisuuteen ja huomasi hymyilevän vieraansa. Hän vaikeni hämillään ja punastui.

"Taisin vähän innostua, mutta en ole vielä käynyt opetusstrategiaani läpi kenenkään kanssa, joten olen vähän hermostunut tulevista tunneista", hän tunnusti. Draco laski lasinsa pöydälle ja käveli Harryn viereen.

"Ethän sinä mitään strategiaa tarvitse, kerrot vain kouluajoistasi ja kaikista niistä seikkailuista, joita koit", Draco sanoi hymyillen edelleen. Hän siveli sormellaan Harryn otsan salama-arpea. Harry oli tietysti tottunut siihen, että ihmiset kiinnittivät huomionsa hänen arpeensa. Tämä oli kuitenkin ensimmäinen kerta, kun joku koski siihen, ja hänen täytyi tunnustaa, että se tuntui hyvältä. Nautinnolliselta.

Harry tarttui vapaalla kädellään Dracon ranteeseen ja siirsi käden huulilleen. Hän hengitti kämmeneen ja painoi siihen pienen suukon. Hän sulki silmänsä, nuolaisi kämmentä kevyesti, imaisi sitä ja taas vain hengitti siihen. Dracon silmät laajentuivat ja hänen hengityksensä muuttui pinnalliseksi. Hän siirsi kätensä Harryn niskaan ja veti tätä lähemmäs itseään painaen huulensa huulia vasten. Hän maisteli toisen lämmintä suuta pitkään ja hartaasti käsien vaellellessa ympäri vartaloa. Harry äännähti ja vetäytyi hieman kauemmas.

"Minun on pakko saada tämä lasi pois kädestäni, ennen kuin se putoaa", hän sopersi ja vei lasin pöydälle. Draco odotti, että Harry palasi hänen lähelleen, ja tarttui sitten tämän käteen.

"Haluatko sinä?" Draco kysyi paksulla äänellä.

Harry empi vain sekunnin. "Haluan."

Draco ohjasi Harryn makuuhuoneeseen ja painoi hänet istumaan sängylle jääden itse seisomaan ja katsomaan tummia hiuksia sekä hieman hämmentynyttä ilmettä.

"Olet niin suloinen." Draco hymyili. Hän kumartui suutelemaan Harrya nojautuen painamaan tämän selälleen sängylle. Dracon huulet hamusivat Harryn kaulaa siirtyen korvalle näykkimään nipukkaa ja saivat aikaan pieniä tyytyväisyyden inahduksia. Hänen toinen kätensä availi tottuneesti Harryn kaavunnappeja. Harry nosti kätensä hyväilemään Dracon hiuksia. Tämä sai kaikki napit auki ja livautti kätensä paidan alle sivelemään paljasta ihoa. Harry keskeytti yhtäkkiä Dracon hyväilyt ja nousi ähkäisten istumaan. Draco hämmästyi.

"Teinkö jotain väärin?" hän kysyi huolestuneena.

"Et, et todellakaan, päinvastoin." Harryn äänestä kuulsi hermostuneisuus. "Mutta... minun pitäisi kertoa sinulle jotain, nimittäin... en ole koskaan..." Harry sopersi.

Draco painoi sormensa toisen huulille. "Shh, ei sinun tarvitse olla huolissasi. Lupaan olla hellä."

Harry tunsi olonsa paremmaksi, Draco ymmärsi häntä. Hän antautui varmoille käsille levollisin ajatuksin.

Harry heräsi aamulla ja käänsi päätään. Hän hymyili nähdessään Dracon nukkuvan kyljellään aivan sängyn toisessa reunassa. Hän kierähti lähemmäs ja kietoi kätensä toisen ympärille suukottaen niskaa. Hän silitteli peukalollaan toisen vatsaa ja kuunteli rauhallista hengitystä. Hän tunsi halunsa heräävän pelkästään Dracon läsnäolosta.

_Toivottavasti hän herää pian, minusta tuntuu, että olisin jo valmis uusintaan._

Harry virnisti ajatuksilleen. He olivat rakastelleet pitkälle yöhön ja nukahtaneet toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Harry tunsi lämpimän ailahduksen sisällään muistellessaan viimeöistä kokemustaan. Hän oli iloinen siitä, että hänen ensimmäisensä oli ollut hyvin huomaavainen ja tietysti siitä, että tuo ensimmäinen sattui olemaan joku, jota kohtaan Harrylla oli tunteita, melko suuriakin tunteita.

Draco havahtui unestaan ja tunsi Harryn kietoutuneena itseensä. Hän hymyili ja kierähti toiselle kyljelleen siirtyen niin lähelle Harrya, että heidän nenänsä melkein koskettivat toisiaan. Dracon käsi liukui silittämään Harryn selkää ja hän kurotti antamaan pienen suukon toisen nenänpäähän.

"Hyvää huomenta", Draco sanoi raukeana.

"Erittäin hyvää huomenta", Harry vastasi paljon pirteämpänä. "Sinäpä nukuit pitkään."

"Sinä väsytit minut." Draco virnisti ja veti Harryn puoliksi päälleen. "Mutta ei se haittaa, olen hyvin mielelläni väsynyt, jos sen aiheuttajana on tuollainen yö."

Harry työnsi jalkansa Dracon jalkojen väliin ja painoi itseään tätä vasten. Dracon silmät laajenivat.

"Sinä tahdot lisää?"

Harry vastasi suudelmalla ja antoi kätensä vaeltaa vatsalta vieläkin alemmas hymyillen tuntiessaan, ettei ollut ainoa, joka oli kiihottunut.

Draco kampasi peilin ääressä vieläkin kosteita hiuksiaan ja vihelteli nuotin vierestä. He olivat sopineet aamiaistreffit marmoriportaiden juurelle, sillä olivat yhteisestä sopimuksesta päättäneet peseytyä omissa kylpyhuoneissaan. Tavoitteena oli ehtiä aamiaiselle vielä saman päivän aikana, eikä tuo tavoite olisi todennäköisesti toteutunut, jos he olisivat menneet yhdessä suihkuun.

Vihdoin Draco oli tyytyväinen kampaukseensa ja lähti kevein askelin kohti aulaa. Hän otti edustavan asennon nojaten puoliksi valkoiseen kaiteeseen ja jäi tuijottamaan yläkerran oviaukkoa. Kului minuutti jos toinenkin, ja Draco alkoi hermostua. Kymmenen minuutin kuluttua hän päätti mennä yksin aamiaiselle.

Pahoinpideltyään viatonta puurokuppia hetkisen (ja saaden kummastuneita katseita sekä McGarmiwalta että Lipetitiltä) Draco antoi periksi ja lähti kohti Harryn huoneistoa. Hän ei voinut olla Harrylle vihainen, varmasti toisella oli hyvä syy olla tulematta sovittuun aikaan. Lähestyessään Harryn ovea hän huomasi siihen kiinnitetyn pergamenttiliuskan. Draco juoksi viimeiset askeleet repäisten lapun käsiinsä.

> Draco,
> 
> jouduin lähtemään yllättäen Lontooseen. Illallinen minun luonani? Koetan ehtiä kuuteen mennessä takaisin.
> 
> Anteeksi,  
> Harry

Draco puri huultaan. Lontooseen? Miksi juuri nyt? Hän purki ärtymystään potkaisemalla ovea ja huomasi yllätyksekseen, ettei ovi ollutkaan kunnolla säpissä. Uteliaana Draco työnsi päänsä sisälle. Ehkä Harry olikin vain jänistänyt ja piileskeli sisällä? Entä jos Harry ei halunnutkaan syödä julkisesti hänen kanssaan? Varmasti muut opettajat olisivat katsoneet pitkään, jos he, Draco ja Harry, olisivat tulleet yhdessä aamiaiselle ja vielä syöttäneet toisilleen hedelmiä, niin kuin Draco oli suunnitellut.

Draco astui kunnolla sisälle huoneistoon, kävi kurkkaamassa jopa makuuhuoneeseen, mutta totesi lopulta, ettei Harry ollut siellä. Sitten hän huomasi sivupöydällä kirjeen ja otti sen käteensä. Kirje oli virallisen näköinen ja hän oli huomaavinaan rikotun Ministeriön sinetin. Draco avasi pergamenttirullan.

> Hyvä herra Potter,
> 
> kutsumme Teidät antamaan raportin koskien menestyksekästä tehtäväänne.  
> Odotamme Teidän saapuvan välittömästi yliaurorin toimistoon.
> 
> Yliaurori Kingsley Kahlesalvan puolesta,  
> Dorotea Pullomuste

Draco tunsi päässään räjähtävän. Hän rutisti pergamentin nyrkkiinsä raivon vääristäessä hänen kasvonsa. Vai tämän takia Harry oli halunnut ystävystyä hänen kanssaan? Hänen ensivaikutelmansa oli sittenkin ollut oikea, Harry oli tullut tänne Kahlesalvan käskystä vain ja ainoastaan vakoilemaan Dracoa. Kirje selitti kaiken: Harryn salakavalan yrityksen seuloa hänen ajatuksiaan, kummallisen vaikenemisen työstään edellisenä iltana Kolmessa Luudanvarressa... Se saastainen sika! Ja hän oli... oli päästänyt itsensä rakast— ei. Hän ei koskaan myöntäisi, millaisia tunteita oli itsestään löytänyt. Sitä paitsi nuo tunteet perustuivat valheelle, eivät siksi olleet tosia. Draco kovetti sydämensä. Harry saisi maksaa korkojen kera.

Draco tunsi jäätävän kylmyyden laskeutuvan sisälleen ja hän kääntyi kannoillaan lähtien suunnistamaan kohti rehtorin huonetta. Siellä oli ainoa hormiverkostoon kytketty takka. Draco halusi kostonsa ja hän vielä tulisi saamaan sen! Hän opettaisi Harrylle, ettei Malfoyta kannattanut loukata.


	7. Selityksiä

Kello löi melkein kolmea, kun Harry kapusi kolhoon hissiin uupunut ilme kasvoillaan. Hän oli joutunut käymään läpi kolmen kuukauden urakkansa yliaurorin sekä Taikaministerin edessä. Harryn yksityisyyden säilyttämiseksi, sekä ottaen huomioon asian arkaluontoisuuden, Blaise Zabini ei ollut selonteossa mukana. Eikä myöskään ketään Zabinin puolustuksesta ollut paikalla, vaan raportti kirjattiin nimettömänä heidän luettavakseen. Käytäntö oli normaali silloin, kun aurorilla oli vaarana joutua henkilökohtaisen vainon uhriksi. Zabini oli sen luokan rikollinen, että hänen katoamisensa huomattaisiin. Kukaan ei saanut yhdistää Harrya katoamiseen.

Harry oli kuullut, että Zabini oli siirretty uuteen vankilaan, jonka sijainnin tiesivät vain harvat, sillä Azkaban ei ollut enää turvallinen. Ankeuttajat olivat kadonneet Voldemortin kukistumisen jälkeen, joten ministeriö oli joutunut kehittämään uuden vartiointikeinon, eikä Harry itsekään tiennyt, minne vangit vietiin. Eipä häntä toisaalta kiinnostanutkaan. Sitä paitsi mitä harvemmat tiesivät uuden vankilan sijainnin, sitä harvemmat voisivat hyökätä sinne vapauttamaan vankeja.

Hissi saapui atriumin tasolle, ja Harry raahautui ulos. Hetken mielijohteesta hän päätti käydä Pyhässä Mungossa tapaamassa Nevilleä, joka työskenteli siellä parantavien kasvien tutkijana. Neville oli ilmaissut halunsa siirtyä Tylypahkaan opettajaksi heti, kun professori Verso jäisi eläkkeelle. Harry epäili tämän johtuvan osaksi siitä, että Pyhässä Mungossa työskennellessään Neville joutui olemaan jatkuvasti lähellä vanhempiaan. Oli raskasta katsoa jatkuvasti hulluutta silmiin varsinkin, kun kyse oli läheisistä ihmisistä. Toisinaan kuolema saattoi olla siunaus.

Harry tunsi tarvitsevansa raitista ilmaa monen tunnin raporttinsa jälkeen ja nousi vierailijoiden sisäänkäynnin läpi katutasolle ahtautuen ulos rikkinäisestä puhelinkopista. Sairaalaan oli matkaa pari kilometriä, mutta Harrya se ei haitannut. Sää oli kaunis, ja kävely vain verryttäisi hänen jäykkiä jäseniään. Hän halusi myös rauhoittua ennen kuin tapaisi taas Dracon. Harryn huulille nousi onnellinen hymy hänen muistellessaan aamua ja sitä, miltä hänestä oli tuntunut herätä toisen vierestä. Miten täydelliseltä kaikki olikaan tuntunut.

Harry ei ajatuksiltaan huomannut huppupäistä hahmoa, joka oli piileskellyt suihkulähteiden takana ja ilmiintyi nyt kadulle kulman taakse juuri ennen, kuin hissi saavutti katutason.

Harry käveli mietteissään pitkin katuja. Vielä kaksi korttelia ja sitten hän näkisi pölyisen mainosikkunan, jonka kautta Pyhään Mungoon pääsi. Hänen kulkiessa erään rähjäisen kujan ohi pimeästä loukosta ilmestyi käsi, joka repäisi hänet kaavunrintamuksista syrjään. Harry tavoitteli taikasauvaansa, mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa kissaakaan, kun jo tunsi muukalaisen sauvan kurkullaan.

"Luulit tosiaan pääseväsi pälkähästä kuin koira veräjästä", oudosti tutunkuuloinen ääni sihisi hänen korvansa juuressa. "Miten kauan olisit jatkanut valheitasi? Viikon? Kuukauden? Koko vuoden? Toivoitko pääseväsi taas median suosikiksi, kun pidättäisit kuolonsyöjän? Suuri yleisö muistaisi jälleen Pyhän Potterin, taikamaailman suurimman ihmeen?"

"Kuka sinä olet?" Harry räpytteli silmiään yrittäen nähdä, kuka hupun alla piileksi. Eräs vastaus hänen kysymykseensä väikkyi kyllä mielessä, mutta hän sysi sitä taemmas. Eihän se voinut olla totta. Eihän sanoissa ollut mitään järkeä.

"Draco?" Harry kuitenkin henkäisi rypistäen otsaansa epäuskoisena.

"Ei mikään Draco sinulle, petturi. Miten julkeat käyttää etunimeäni, et ole edes arvollinen puhumaan minulle!" Draco sylkäisi suustaan.

"Mikä ihme sinulla on? Olen pahoillani siitä viestistä, mutta sain erittäin kiireellisen kutsun. Jouduin juoksemaan suoraan rehtorin toimistoon käyttämään takkaa", Harry selitti.

"Kerropa, Potter", Draco kysyi ivallisesti, "paljonko saat palkkaa aurorina toimimisesta? En ole koskaan ennen ostanut itselleni miestä, ja kuulisin mielelläni, mikä on maksullisen palvelun hinta."

Sanat leikkasivat Harryn tajuntaa kuin kuuma veitsi voita saaden hänen polvensa notkahtamaan. Tunteiden yhtäkkinen heilahdus laidasta laitaan sai hänet voimaan fyysisesti pahoin. Miten Draco saattoi sanoa noin ilkeitä asioita? Nuo samat huulet, jotka olivat hyväilleet lempeästi hänen huuliaan, kasvojaan, vartaloaan, valuttivat nyt myrkkyä suoraan hänen sydämeensä. Pahemmalta tuskin olisi tuntunut, vaikka Draco olisi käyttänyt häneen kidutuskirousta.

"Draco..." Harryn ääni oli tukahtunut. "Älä sano noin."

"Sinulla ei ole mitään asiaa tulla sanomaan minulle, mitä sanoa. Sinulla ei muutenkaan ole mitään, mitä haluaisin."

"Draco, kuuntele! Minä en ole pettänyt sinua. Käynnilläni ministeriössä ei ollut mitään tekemistä sinun kanssasi."

"Ole hiljaa! Olen kyllästynyt valheisiisi! En halua koskaan enää kuulla mitään sinun suustasi. En yhtään mitään. En halua sinulta mitään!" Draco huusi päin Harryn naamaa ja löi nyrkkinsä kiviseen seinään. Nyrkki ohitti Harryn posken vain parilla sentillä. 

"Tästä lähtien olet minulle pelkkää ilmaa. Hyvin pahalle haisevaa ilmaa, joten pysy kaukana!" Draco astui askeleen taemmas. Hänen kasvoillaan oli vanhastaan tuttu kopea ilme, ja hänen äänensävynsä oli muuttunut taas kylmäksi. Tunteettomaksi. Draco kääntyi hulmauttaen viittaansa ja lähti kävelemään pois päin selkä jäykkänä.

Harry valahti istualleen seinää vasten puristaen edelleen sauvaansa kuin hakien siitä lohtua. Miksei Draco uskonut häntä?

_"Uskoisitko itse?"_ pieni ääni hänen sisällään kysyi. _"Oletko antanut hänelle mitään aihetta luottaa itseesi? Tongit hänen yksityisiä muistojaan, häivyt kesken aamun selittämättä mitään, vaikenet työasioistasi. Ihme, että Draco jaksoi sinua näinkin kauan, et ansaitse häntä."_

Harryn silmiin kihosi kuumia kyyneleitä, hän oli menettänyt Dracon. Menettänyt siksi, koska ei ollut luottanut tähän. Juuri kun hänen elämänsä oli kääntynyt parempaan suuntaan, juuri kun hän oli luullut saavansa siihen sisältöä, jotain jonka vuoksi elää, kaikki vietiinkin pois. Harry painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja antoi kyynelten virrata.

Hiljainen hetki päättyi hänen aistiessa äkisti jonkun tulleen lähelleen.

_"Kangistumis tyystilys"_ , miesääni ärähti aivan hänen vierestään. Harry kangistui, ja hänet tyrkättiin raa'asti naamalleen katuun taikasauvan tipahtaessa hänen alleen. Harry löi kipeästi päänsä asfalttiin ja tunsi verinoron valuvan pitkin otsaa muodostaen pienen lammikon katuun.

"Pian, viekää hänet kellariin", matala ääni suhahti.

_Kellariin? Nämä ovat Zabinin asialla. Pahus._

Samassa kulman takaa kuului iso rämähdys, ja miehet hätkähtivät.

"Tarkistakaa, ettei ketään ole lähettyvillä", ääni määräsi. Kuului hiljaisia askeleita sekä viittojen kahahtelua. Kaksi miestä hiippaili kurkistamaan kulman taakse kadulle joukkion johtajan jäädessä vahtimaan Harrya.

Harry mietti kuumeisesti. Ilmeisesti Zabini oli saanut selville pidättäjänsä henkilöllisyyden; luultavasti huomattuaan vihreät silmät. Mutta miten Harry saisi ilmoitettua Ministeriöön, että hänet oli kaapattu? Samassa hän huomasi jonkin kovan esineen painavan ohimoaan ja tajusi sen olevan oma taikasauvansa. Hän keskittyi muistoonsa kellarista ja lausui sanattoman loitsun tuntien jonkin kylmän valahtavan hänen päänsä alle.

Miehet palasivat tarkastukseltaan, ja nopean sananvaihdon jälkeen hänet nostettiin kovakouraisesti ylös miesten lähtiessä raahaamaan häntä syvemmälle kujalle.

"Riittää. Kaikkoonnutaan", ääni sanoi vaimeasti heidän ehdittyä muutaman metrin päähän. Joku tarttui Harrya käsivarresta, ja samassa hän tunsi tutun, puristavan tunteen. He kaikkoontuivat kujalta Harryn sauvan jäädessä makaamaan unohdettuna varjoisaan nurkkaan.

Sauvaan oli kietoutunut hopeinen suortuva, joka kiemurteli käärmemäisesti tumman puun ympärillä valaisten sen omalla valollaan.

Draco käveli pitkin katua möykky kurkussaan. Hän tunsi suunnatonta halua räjäyttää jotain palasiksi. Hänen silmänsä osuivat roskalavaan, ja hän osoitti sitä sauvallaan kuvitellen lavan tilalle Harryn. Tynnyrit purskauttivat sisältönsä ilmaan. Mädäntyneitä kaalinpäitä, repaleisia pusseja ja ruosteisia tölkkejä sateli kadulle. Banaaninkuori läsähti Dracon naamalle antaen vaikutelman kiinniliimautuneesta mustekalasta. Draco kirosi ja pyyhkäisi kasvonsa puhtaaksi kaavunliepeeseen.

"Merlin!" Draco potkaisi seinää lyöden varpaansa kipeästi kiveen. Hän tipahti istumaan kadulle ja hieroi kipeää jalkaansa. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja näki joka puolella roskia. Draco kuvitteli itsensä ulkopuolisen silmin: tyylikkäästi pukeutunut mies omassa jätevaltakunnassaan. Aivan yksin. Hän mietti, miksi hänen olonsa oli niin surkea, vaikka hän oli juuri paljastanut salajuonen. Hänenhän tulisi olla iloinen onnistumisestaan.

_"Olet surullinen siksi, koska välität tosissasi Harrysta etkä halua oikeasti luopua hänestä"_ , ääni hänen päässään sanoi. Draco mietti hetken, mistä moinen ääni on eksynyt hänen päähänsä. Silti se tuntui puhuvan totta. Mutta se ei ollut ottanut huomioon kokonaistilannetta, joka oli ollut valheellinen. Harryhan ei oikeasti välittänyt Dracosta.

_"Oletko varma? Annoitko hänelle tilaisuuden puolustautua syytöksiäsi vastaan?"_

"Ai, tilaisuuden suoltaa lisää valheita?" Draco puuskahti ääneen.

_"Entä jos olet väärässä? Entäpä jos hän puhuikin totta? Oletko ajatellut sitä?"_

"Paskat!" Draco mutisi itsekseen. Harry oli vain onneton aurori, joka oli melkein, mutta ei aivan, saanut hänet nalkkiin. Tai eihän Harry aurorina ollut saanut häntä nalkkiin, koska eihän Draco ollut kuolonsyöjä. Mutta Harry oli käyttäytymisellään saanut Dracon tuntemaan asioita, joita hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut. Aivan kuin loputon etsintäretki olisi päättynyt siihen, että hän löytää jotain niin kallisarvoista, ettei sen hintaa voi edes mitata. Ironista tässä olikin se, että Harry oli koko ajan teeskennellyt tunteensa, joten Draco oli rakastunut valhekuvaan. Haamuun. Peitehahmoon. Tietyllä tavalla kaikki ne yhden illan suhteet, mitä Draco oli aikuiselämänsä aikana kokenut, olivat todellisempia. Silloin ei kummallakaan ollut harhakuvia siitä, etteikö aamu toisi eroa.

Draco tuijotti käsiään tovin ennen kuin huomasi, mikä puuttui kuvasta. Hänen Luihuisen sormuksensa.

"Merlin!" Draco kirosi taas. Hänen oli täytynyt tiputtaa se kujalle, kun oli iskenyt nyrkkinsä seinään. Nyt hänen täytyisi kohdata taas Harry, sillä sormustaan hän ei taakseen halunnut jättää. Draco punnersi itsensä ylös ja lähti yhä ärtyneenä ontumaan kohti kujaa. Puoleen väliin ehdittyään hän kuuli tutun kuuloisen räksähdyksen.

_Kaikkoontuiko Harry jonnekin?_ Draco kääntyi kulmasta ja näki tyhjän kujan. Hyvä, tämä teki asioista helpompaa.

Dracon silmät harhailivat pitkin pimeää kivetystä.

_"Valois"_ , Draco henkäisi. Taikasauvansa valossa silmänsä osuivat johonkin hopeiseen, ja hän kumartui murahtaen nostamaan sormuksensa maasta. Hän laittoi sen takaisin sormeensa ja kiillotti sitä hajamielisenä kaapunsa etumukseen tajuamatta hetkeen, mitä hänen silmänsä näkivät. Tutunnäköinen tumma taikasauva lojui kujalla, ja siihen oli kietoutuneena hopeinen suortuva, jonka Draco tunnisti ajatusrihmaksi.

"Harryn sauva!" Draco huudahti ja polvistui ottaen sauvan käteensä. Mutta... miksi Harry kaikkoontuisi ilman sauvaansa ja jättäisi vielä jonkun muistonsa kujalle? Eihän siinä ollut mitään järkeä. Yksikään velho ei jättäisi sauvaansa jälkeensä kaikkoontuessaan. Ei sillä, kaikkoontuminen olikin mahdotonta ilman sauvaa. Miksi siis sauva oli täällä? Draco puntaroi eri vaihtoehtoja, kunnes hänen ilmeensä muuttui ällistyneeksi Ei kai vaan...

Dracosta tuntui, kuin hänen vatsaansa olisi tipahtanut jäämöykky, kun hän vihdoin oivalsi: Harry oli kaapattu. Ja Draco voisi lyödä vetoa, että sauvaan kietoutuneessa ajatuksessa kerrottaisiin jotain oleellista kaappaajista, eihän Harry muuten olisi sitä päästään poistanut. Draco tunki Harryn sauvan taskuunsa. Oli Harry tehnyt hänelle mitä hyvänsä, ei hän voisi kieltää apuaan toiselta. Ei varsinkaan, kun oli todennäköistä, että kaappaajilla oli jotain yhteyttä kuolonsyöjiin. Olihan Draco loppujen lopuksi hyvien puolella.

"Koeta kestää, Harry, löydän sinut." Samassa Draco kaikkoontui poksahtaen.

Tylyahossa oli rauhallista. Dan Welton oli saanut vanhemmiltaan luvan käydä Hunajaherttuassa aterian päälle, hän asui perheineen Tylyahon laitamilla. Dan laskeutui liikkeen eteen ja asetti luudanvarren nojaamaan vasten seinää. Hänen ajatukset kiertelivät Jokamaun rakeissa ja suklaasammakoissa, kunnes hän tajusi hämmästyksekseen tuijottavansa liemien opettajaansa, joka oli ilmiintynyt Hunajaherttuan eteen.

"Professori..." Dan sopersi ja katsoi uteliaana Dracoa, joka tuijotti tyhjyyteen kalvennein kasvoin. Miehen ilme oli kuitenkin äärimmäisen päättäväinen. Draco palasi todellisuuteen hätkähtäen ja kiinnitti katseensa seinään nojaavaan luudanvarteen.

_"Tulejo luuta!"_ hän äyskähti ja hyppäsi luudan selkään sen ollessa vielä vauhdissa lähtien kiitämään kohti Tylypahkaa.

Dan Welton jäi tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä suu puoliksi avautuneena. Tätä hänen kaverinsa eivät ikinä uskoisi. Professori Malfoy oli varastanut hänen luutansa!

Viima sai Dracon silmät vuotamaan, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Eikä hän edes huomannut, että kylmä, pureva tuuli sai hänen sormensa sinertämään. Paniikki kasvoi hänen sisällään, ja mitä kireämmäksi se itsensä kiersi, sitä kauemmas lipuivat muistot riidasta. Dracon päässä takoi vain yksi ajatus: Harry oli vaarassa!

Draco osoitti jo kaukaa ulko-ovea avaten sen selälleen. Hän viiletti pitkin eteisaulaa, kohti tyrmiä, hihat soihtupidikkeitä hipoen. Hän kumosi matkallaan kulman takaa köpötelleen Voron, suhahti Verisen Paronin läpi ja hypähti alas luudalta vasta omalla ovellaan. Hän syöksyi kaapilleen ja kaivoi Harryn sauvan taskustaan.

Draco vapautti ajatussuortuvan kivimaljaan. Hän tunsi outoa yhteyttä Harryyn käyttäessään tämän sauvaa. Aivan kuin olisi koskettanut toisen sisintä. Nyyhkäys karkasi Dracon huulilta kyynelten tulviessa silmiin. _Nyt ryhdistäydyt, Malfoy! Harry ei pelastu itkemällä._ Draco työnsi päänsä maljaan ja maailma keikahti ympäri.

Hän tömähti pimeälle kujalle ja vinkaisi säikähdyksestä, kun hänen viereensä painautui joku. Draco näki vaaleat, pitkät hiukset ja solakan varren ja mietti hetkisen aikaa, oliko löytänyt kokovartalopeilin, kunnes hahmo kaivoi povitaskustaan kultaisen taskumatin ja avasi sen. Tuttu haju leijaili Dracon sieraimiin.

_Monijuomalientä. Tuo on siis Harry._

Draco seurasi Harrya talon yli painaen mieleensä maamerkkejä. Hän tunnistikin pian maiseman, sillä Pyhä Mungo oli melko lähellä. He kävelivät sen kujan ohi, mistä Harryn sauva oli löytynyt. Draco yritti hoputtaa muisto-Harrya ja syöksähteli edestakaisin kujilla painaen mieleensä talojen numeroita ja kartoittaen ympäristöään. Hän seurasi Harrya sisälle huoneeseen katsellen ympärilleen ja asettui pöydän luokse tarkkailemaan tilannetta. Hän hymyili Harryn "kömpelyydelle" tunnistaen heti loitsun, mitä pulloihin käytettiin. Hän odotti kärsivällisesti ihmisten nukahdettua, vaikka hänen jokainen solunsa kirkui kiirettä. Harry oli päättänyt jatkaa muistoa, joten hän halusi katsoa sen loppuun.

Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen peräseinällä oleva ovi avautui, ja ulos astui, kukapa muu, kuin Blaise Zabini. Draco katsoi silmät ymmyrkäisinä, kun muisto-Harry kangisti Blaisen ja kaikkoontui tämän kanssa. Sitten muisto loppui, ja Draco kiskoutui takaisin huoneeseensa. Miksi Harry oli halunnut näyttää hänelle Zabinin? Samassa Draco muisti illan Kolmessa Luudanvarressa. Hän oli ihmetellyt, kun Harry oli vaiennut työstään, tietystikään Harry ei ollut halunnut kertoa hänelle Zabinista. He olivat olleet Blaisen kanssa samassa tuvassa, miltei lähimmät kaverukset kouluaikoinaan. Harry oli selvästi pelännyt, että Draco olisi käyttänyt tietoa hyväkseen. Pidätyksen täytyi siis olla se tehtävä, minkä vuoksi Harry oli kiirehtinyt Ministeriöön. Dracon suu loksahti auki hänen oivaltaessaan, miten väärässä oli ollut. Nyt oli enää yksi asia tehtävänä.

"Olen tulossa, rakas."

Draco sulloi Harryn sauvan taskuunsa, mutta jätti oman käteensä. Hän loikkasi luudalle ja kiihdytti vauhdin huippuunsa. Heti tiluksien ulkopuolelle päästyään hän kaikkoontui. Luuta jatkoi matkaansa kohti Tylyahoa ilman matkustajaansa, törmäsi tienviittaan täydessä vauhdissa ja katkesi kahtia.

Harry huomasi olevansa juuri siinä huoneessa, missä oli odottanut huutokaupan alkua. Hänet paiskattiin raa'asti sohvalle, ja hän irvisti pään osuessa kovaan käsinojaan. Joukon johtaja vapautti hänet taiasta, joten hän pystyi liikkumaan. Hän käänsi varovasti päätään ja katsoi vangitsijoitaan. Hänen silmänsä levisivät, kun hän tunnisti taikasauvaa pitelevän vanhan miehen.

"Sinä?!" Harry huudahti. Mies oli sama konkkanokkainen vanhus, jonka seurassa hän oli viihtynyt hyvin. Harry oli luullut, että kaikki muut ostajat olivat olleet jästejä.

"Minäpä minä. Luulitko, että en saisi selville, kuka oli petturi, joka pidätti poikani?" mies sihahti.

"Sinä olet Zabini senior? Mutta..." Harry sopersi.

"Minä olen Auguste Zabini, ja sinä kerrot minulle, minne olet vienyt poikani."

"En minä tiedä", Harry vastasi totuudenmukaisesti pitäen katseensa vakaana.

Zabini senior katsoi häntä arvioivasti hetken.

_"Kidutu!"_ Auguste Zabini ärjäisi, ja Harry tunsi kivun aallon lävistävän ruumiinsa. Hän käpristyi sikiöasentoon huutaen tuskasta, kun tunsi tuhannen ja taas tuhannen tikarin iskeytyvän itseensä ja viiltävän hänen lihaansa tuottaen suunnatonta kipua. Harryn pää tuntui räjähtävän paineesta, kun hänen jokainen lihaksensa kramppasi kuin sähköiskun saaneena. Armelias tajuttomuus oli jo lähellä, kun vanha mies päästi kirouksen herpaantumaan. Harry oli yltä päältä hiessä ja tärisi hillittömästi, mutta kohotti silti katseensa uhmakkaana.

"Kas, kas, Potter kestää kipua hyvin. Täytyi sen silti tuntua edes pikkuhiukkasen epämiellyttävältä? Olen niin pettynyt sinuun, sillä luulin tosissani, että olet puhdasverisen velhon vastine jästimaailmassa. Olin jopa oppinut omalla tavallani kunnioittamaan sinua. Ja loppujen lopuksi paljastuit säälittäväksi puoliveriseksi, joka yrittää pitää yllä harhaluuloa yhtenäisestä taikamaailmasta kannattamalla instituutiota, jolla ei ole tulevaisuutta." Augusten kasvoilla värjyi inho.

_"Komennu!"_ hän karjaisi yllättäen. "Kerro, missä poikani on."

Harry tunsi leijuvansa pumpulissa aivan kuin silloin, kun vale-Vauhkomieli oli ensimmäistä kertaa käyttänyt häneen komennuskirousta. Tuntui, kuin maailma olisi täynnä vaaleanpunaista hattaraa. Ei päätöksiä, ei vastuuta, ei velvoitteita. Vain yksinkertainen totuus, minkä tuo jumalallinen ääni hänelle kertoi. Harry ravisteli sisäisesti mieltään tajutessaan vajoavansa liian syvälle. Hänen tajuntansa alkoi taistella vastaan ja karkotti usvan. Harry nousi istumaan sohvalle.

"En kerro, enkä edes tiedä sitä!" Harry huusi. Häntä alkoi hermostuttaa. Hän ei uskonut kestävänsä enää toista kidutuskirousta, mutta ei halunnut näyttää pelkoaan.

Augusten kasvoilla käväisi hämmästynyt ilme, kun Harry vastusti komennusta. Aivan kuin hän olisi saanut korvapuustin. Vanhempi mies kuitenkin tokeni ällistyksestään nopeasti ja napsautti sormiaan.

"Onneksi minulla on muitakin keinoja taivutella sinua." Mies hymyili kylmästi. Eräs hänen hännystelijöistään nosti pöydälle lasisen terraarion, jonka sisällä, hiekkaan sukeltaneena, näkyi hiekanruskea käärme. Se oli ainakin puolitoista metriä pitkä. Auguste virnisti typerästi ja kopautti rystysillään terraariota saaden aikaan käärmeen nousemisen pintaan.

"Tämä on Fierce Snake, maailman myrkyllisin käärme. Ja nyt, kun esittelyt on suoritettu, annan sinulle kaksi vaihtoehtoa. Joko kerrot, missä poikani on tai tuo käärme pääsee tekemään lähempää tuttavuutta kanssasi."

Harry puri huultaan, ettei olisi nauranut. "Olen pahoillani, mutta joudunpa valitsemaan käärmeen seuran, sillä en ole tähän hetkeen mennessä edes kuullut, missä vankeja pidetään", hän sanoi pienen hymyn karatessa huulille. Augusten kasvot vääristyivät raivosta.

"Hullu sinä olet, mutta tapahtukoon tahtosi!"

Hän oli juuri antamassa käskyä siirtää terraario lähemmäs vankia, kun keskelle huonetta ilmiintyi vaaleahiuksinen mies raikuvan poksahduksen säestämänä. Auguste hämmentyi, katsoi ensin tulokasta, sitten Harrya ja taas edestakaisin. Hänen kasvonsa olivat epätietoiset. Aivan kuin hän olisi juuri nähnyt aaveen.

_"Karkotaseet!"_ Draco Malfoy karjaisi, ja hänen loitsunsa voima viskasi kaikki kolme miestä päin seinää heidän taikasauvojensa lentäessä siistiin nippuun Dracon käteen. Harry tuijotti silmät ymmyrkäisinä pelastajaansa, joka seisoi hiukset tuulentuivertamina, kasvot hurjistuneina ja muutenkin sen näköisenä, että oli täynnä adrenaliinia. Samassa Draco huomasi sohvalla istuvan Harryn ja syöksähti tämän luokse.

"Harry, oletko kunnossa?!" Dracon äänessä oli paniikinomainen nuotti, kun hän polvistui Harryn eteen ja kosketteli tämän vartaloa kuin testaten, löytyikö sieltä pehmeitä kohtia, jotka kaipaisivat hoitoa. Harry ei ollut saada sanaa suustaan. Liian paljon oli tapahtunut liian nopeasti.

"Draco? Mit-mitä..." Harry sopersi.

"Shh", Draco kuiskutti ja veti Harryn pään olalleen. Harry valahti voimattomana polvilleen vasten Dracoa tämän supistessa hellyttäviä ääniä hänen korvaansa. "Minä tiedän."

"Minun muistoni... sinä löysit sen? Siksi palasit takaisin luokseni?" Harry ei uskonut enää omia silmiäänkään, vaikka Dracon syli tuntuikin yhtä hyvältä kuin samaisena aamuna. Draco myös tuoksui hyvältä, turvalliselta.

"Kyllä, löysin muistosi ja tietysti oivalsin heti, mikä se oli. Näin Zabinin, ja vaikka olitkin harvinaisen typerä, kun luulit, että olisin vielä Blaisen kanssa yhteyksissä, ymmärrän, mikset halunnut kertoa minulle siitä asiasta."

"Työsalaisuudet—" Harry yritti selittää.

"Ei sinun tarvitse selittää", Draco sanoi ja hautasi kasvonsa toisen kaulaan. "Olen vain onnellinen, että ehdin ennen kuin ne päästivät käärmeen vapaaksi."

Harry tunsi Dracon värähtävän sylissään.

"No, en minä oikeastaan käärmettä pelännyt." Harry hymyili ja painoi pienen suukon Dracon hiuksiin, ja kuuli tämän tuhahtavan.

"Ihan vaan tiedoksesi, että tuo laji on maailman vaarallisin. Jos se olisi ehtinyt purra sinua, olisit kuollut muutaman minuutin sisällä."

"Taisit unohtaa erään seikan." Harry virnisti ja nojautui hieman taaksepäin niin, että näki Dracon kasvot. "Minä osaan kärmeskieltä."

Draco näytti ällistyneeltä. "No, tuota en kyllä muistanut." Hänen ilmeensä vaihtui innostuneeksi. "Sano jotain kärmeskielellä?"

Harry päästi matalaa, sihisevää ääntä.

"Mitä sanoit?" Draco tivasi.

Harry painoi otsansa Dracon otsaa vasten ja katsoi tätä silmiin. "Minä rakastan sinua", hän sanoi ja huomasi Dracon silmiin tulvahtavan tunteen.

"Ja minä rakastan sinua", Draco sanoi henkäisten Harryn suuhun.

"Nyt olen kokonainen."


	8. Epilogi

_...viikon kuluttua..._

Dan Welton käveli professori Grangerin perässä hyvin hermostuneena. Hänen vanhempansa olivat saaneet kuulla viikkoa aiemmin tapahtuneesta kohtauksesta Hunajaherttuan edessä ja olivat kirjoittaneet Rohkelikon tuvanjohtajalle, Hermione Grangerille. Tämä oli tuijottanut Danin punastellen tuomaa viestiä suu auki, äyskäissyt pojan tulemaan perässä ja lähtenyt suunnistamaan kohti tyrmiä. Hermionen kipakat askeleet kaikuivat käytävässä seuranaan puolijuoksua tulevan kolmasluokkalaisen pojan pehmeät lenkkarien tömähdykset. Hermione pysähtyi Dracon työhuoneen ovelle ja koputti siihen rivakasti.

"Öh, hetkinen, tulen aivan heti." Sisältä kuului Dracon ääni hätäisenä, aivan kuin hänet olisi yllätetty kesken kaiken. Hermione rypisti kulmiaan ja koputti uudelleen. Tällä kertaa oven takaa kantautui kolinaa, aivan kuin joku olisi törmännyt pöytään, sekä tukahtunut huudahdus. Hermionen otsaryppy syveni entisestään, sillä ääni kuulosti epämääräisesti tutulta.

Samassa ovi avautui, ja punanaamainen Draco Malfoy seisoi rennonnäköisenä nojaten puoliavoimeen oveen. Rennonnäköisenä kyllä, tosin hänen kaapunsa näytti olevan väärinpäin, ja hiukset olivat ihan pörrössä. Hermionen suu loksahti auki. Punakka Malfoy? Oliko tämä tosiaan se sama kalpea, tyyni, aina yhtä tyylikäs mies, jonka hän oli nähnyt viimeksi lukuvuoden alkajaisjuhlissa edellisenä iltana?

"Umm, professori Malfoy", Hermione painotti sanaa 'professori', "sain juuri hyvin hälyttävän kirjeen nuoren rohkelikkopojan vanhemmilta. Olit kuulema vienyt viikko sitten hänen luutansa ja jättänyt sen palauttamatta. Haluaisin selvityksen tähän asiaan."

Draco läppäsi käden otsalleen. "Ah, Hunajaherttuan edustalla viime viikon perjantaina? Sinunko se luuta oli?" Draco huomasi vasta nyt pikkuruisen pojan Hermionen takana.

"Öh", Dan Welton sanoi, sillä juuri sillä hetkellä professori Malfoyn taakse ilmestyi hänen suurin idolinsa. Danin suu loksahti auki hänen jäädessä tuijottamaan tuota näkyä: Harry Potter oli alle kahden metrin päässä hänestä. Harry Potter — hetkinen. Harry Potter kietoi kätensä professori Malfoyn ympärille ja laski päänsä tämän olalle? Dan räpsäytti silmiään pari kertaa, mutta asetelma ei muuttunut.

"Harry, m-mitä..?" Hermionekin änkytti punastuneena.

"Kultaseni, varastitko sinä pikkupojan luudan?" Harry hymyili Dracolle siirtyessä toisen vierelle.

"Öh, kyllä."

"Palautitko sen takaisin?"

"No, en voinut, kun se taisi törmätä tienviittaan ja mennä rikki. Olin näkevinäni säpäleet portin liepeillä."

"Varastit siis luudan, rikoit sen etkä kertonut kenellekään?" Harry näytti pidättelevän nauruaan.

"Mmm, no, minulla oli kiire pelastamaan sinua." Draco väläytti vastustamattoman hymyn.

Harry kääntyi kohti Hermionea ja hymyili hänkin. "Puhumme myöhemmin", hän totesi ällistyneelle naiselle ja laski kätensä Danin olalle.

"Olen pahoillani luudastasi, sitä et taida enää saada takaisin. Tahdon kuitenkin korvata sen, koska oli tavallaan minun syytäni, että luutasi ensinnäkin anastettiin." Hän kaivoi taikasauvan taskustaan. _"Tulejo, Tulisalama!"_

"Tiedätkös, minunkin luutani meni säpäleiksi kouluaikoina. Se törmäsi Tällipajuun, siihen suureen puuhun Kielletyn metsän laidalla, kun olimme pelaamassa huispausta." Harry kertoili pelistä, kunnes kuuli lähestyvän suhinan. Hän ojensi kätensä, ja Tulisalama asettui siihen kuin valettuna. Harry ojensi luudanvarren nuorelle rohkelikolle ja pörrötti tämän hiuksia. "Ole hyvä, toivottavasti se tuottaa sinulle yhtä paljon iloa, kuin mitä se on tuottanut minulle."

Harry kääntyi kannoillaan ja palasi takaisin Dracon huoneistoon jättäen kaksi opettajaa sekä yhden hyvin hämmentyneen oppilaan tuijottamaan peräänsä.

_...joskus alkutalvesta..._

Draco oli kutsunut Harryn viikonlopuksi Lontooseen, he olivat saaneet erikoisluvan poistua koulusta kesken lukuvuoden pitkälti Hermionen myötävaikutuksen ansiosta. Harry oli innoissaan päästessään näkemään Dracon asunnon. Hän tutki paikkoja sekä kurkisteli kaappeihin Dracon seuratessa pari askelta jäljessä.

"Tutkit jokaisen nurkan yhtä tarkasti kuin olisit muuttamassa tänne." Draco nauroi ja kurkotti suukottamaan Harryn niskaa.

"No, pitäähän sitä jossain asua lomien aikana?" Harry kohautti olkiaan ja käveli kohti jääkaappia. "Minulla on nälkä, onko mitään syötävää?"

Draco vetäisi terävästi henkeä tajutessaan, mitä jääkaapissa oli. Hän sukelsi Harryn käden alta toisen etupuolelle ja kiepautti Harryn selkä edellä kiinni jääkaapin oveen.

"Minullakin on nälkä, mutta sen tyydyttämiseen tarvitaan jotain muuta kuin ruokaa." Draco nosteli kulmiaan ja virnuili hävyttömästi.

"Olet ihan mahdoton." Harry nauroi ja kutitteli Dracoa kainaloista. Tämän kihertäessä Harry työnsi tätä vähän kauemmas. "Mutta nyt saat odottaa hieman, olen aivan heikkona ruuan puutteesta."

"Mennään ulos syömään?" Draco puuskahti jo hieman hätäännystä äänessään. Harry katsoi häntä oudosti.

"Miksi sinä noin kovasti yrität estää minua katsomasta jääkaappiin? Onko siellä kuolleita rottia vai mitä?" Harry työnsi Dracon syrjään ja veti metallisen oven auki.

Jääkaapissa oli vain yksi esine, nimittäin kirja. Harry tuijotti sitä hetken ja tarttui siihen lopulta kasvoillaan tutkimaton ilme. Draco puri huultaan.

"S-serkkuni lainasi asuntoani viikko sitten, hän on varmaan unohtanut kirjan kaappiin. Kaikkea ne skotit keksivätkin, pitää nyt kirjaa jääkaapissa", Draco selitteli hermostuneena ja yritti vetää kasvoilleen mitäänsanomattoman ilmeen. Pahustako hän juuri nyt alkoi änkyttää?

Harry virnisti. "Ei sinulla ole serkkuja, joille asuntoasi lainaisit."

Dracon ajatukset juoksivat kuumeisesti yrittäen löytää jotain järkevää selitystä kirjalle. Sellaista ei ollut. Hänen kulmansa rypistyivät ja suu mutristui. "No, hyvä on. Osaan kokata yhtä hyvin kuin etana. Siinä se tuli, tunnustin. Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?" Draco käveli olohuoneeseen ja lysähti sohvalle murjottamaan. Harry pyöräytti silmiään ja käveli kirjoineen perässä. Hän istui Dracon taakse ja kietoi kätensä toisen ympärille.

"Rakas, ei sinun tarvitse olla ihan joka asiassa täydellinen. Riittää, kun olet täydellinen... no, siinä yhdessä asiassa." Harry imaisi Dracon korvannipukkaa.

Draco vain tuhahti. Harry huokaisi syvään, sillä hän tiesi, miten itsepäinen hänen poikaystävänsä oli. Tämä saattoi murjottaa hyvinkin pitkään. Ehkä olisi paras...

"Haluatko tietää salaisuuden?" Harry kuiskasi Dracon korvaan. Hän tunsi Dracon valpastuvan, vaikkei tämä sanonutkaan mitään. Draco rakasti kuulla salaisuuksia. Harry kaivoi taikasauvansa taskustaan ja kopautti sillä keittokirjaa. Kannessa olevan tekstin ( _Tehokkaita taikoja käsittämättömän kokemattomille kokeille_ ) alle piirtyi ohuilla kultaisilla kirjaimilla:

> kirjoittanut  
> Harry Potter

Dracon silmät levisivät ja hän kääntyi salamana ympäri. "Sinä? Oletko sinä kirjoittanut tämän kirjan?"

Harry hymyili. "Kyllä, minä olen kirjoittanut tämän kirjan. Olen harrastanut kokkausta koko aikuiselämäni ja kehitellyt loitsuja uusiin resepteihin vapaa-aikoinani."

Draco näytti tajuavan jotain ja hänen kasvoilleen levisi iso virne. "Voi Merlin, minun ei tarvitse enää koskaan tehdä ruokaa!"

_LOPPU_


End file.
